Unforgettable
by bittasummer
Summary: Jonas. Getting struck by lightning? Check. Losing your memory? Check. Chemistry with a certain JoBro? Check. Raving psycho trying to kill you? Macy Misa's life was certainly not boring. Nacy. Joella. Multi-chapter. Complete.
1. One

**Series: JONAS**

**Title: Forget Me, Not**

**Summary: **Macy is struck by lightning and thankfully comes around but, to everyone's horror she's definitely not the same Macy.

**Pairing: **Macy/Nick, Joe/Stella

**Rating: **Teen

**Other: **Swearing.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter One**

*****

Nick stuck his tongue out in concentration and carefully joined the red straw to the blue one. Holding his breath he laid it down on the white table and reached for a glass cup. Nick placed the two joined straws in the glass cup, frowning at the green fizzing liquid inside the glass cup. Ever so carefully, Nick reached out and picked up the glass cup. Taking the one long joined straw, he placed it between his lips and was about to—

"Don't!".

The cup flew out of Nick hands and the green liquid inside spilled all over the white table. He gaped and glanced up to Macy; who was standing with her arms folded and a confused and angry look on her face.

"It's not a milkshake, Nick" Macy added, going to pick up the cup, and placing in back down. She sighed, sitting down on a chair next to him.

"So, while I distracting Mr Edgar for these" she held out a bag of toothpicks, "You were drinking our science project?".

Nick smiled sheepishly, "I was only gonnah drink a little bit... What's in it anyway?".

"I have no idea" Macy shrugged honestly, "The toothpicks were just for fun".

Nick sighed, "So I guess we're back to square one... No science project".

"We could conduct electricity with a hamster, a hamster wheel and a potato" Macy offered.

Nick chuckled, "Something tells me it would be a waste of time... What about plant growth? Like we take two plants, feed it the same thing, do everything the same and see which one grows the fastest".

Macy smiled, "Kindergarden, but I like it".

"You know, Macy" Nick frowned, "I don't think I've ever seen you this mellow".

"When I told Stella we got paired for this project, she gave me a shot of morphine; it's slowly wearing off" Macy smiled innocently.

Nick nodded, "That explains it".

Macy nodded back, "Yeah, fifteen minutes ago the elephant told the giraffe to lighten up and I like to think I'm the giraffe".

Nick frowned even harder.

"It makes sense in _my_ head" Macy shrugged.

"Uh-huh".

*****

After agreeing to each buy different plant seeds and continuing tomorrow, Nick headed home with Joe and Kevin and Macy sauntered off to her locker, stuffing her books inside. Locking it once again she spun around and to come face to face with Penny.

"Macy" Penny flashed her a grin, "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!".

"You saw me yesterday, Penny" Macy frowned.

"Right" Penny nodded, "What I meant was, we haven't talked in ages!".

Macy frowned harder, "We talked yes—".

"Okay nevermind" Penny interrupted, "So, how was your day?".

"Fine" Macy nodded back, "You?".

"It was amazing" Penny beamed, "Y'know the song Nick and I produced together? Well, it sold out! And today—" she leaned in, "—Nick totally asked me out!".

Macy's smile faltered a little, "Oh... Cool, I suppose".

"Macy, what's wrong?" Penny frowned, "Nick hasn't asked _you_ out, _right_?" her voice lowered on the last word.

"No" Macy shook her head, "I'm really happy for you two".

"Cool!" Penny bounced, "Well, see you later, Macy!".

Macy sighed, leaning against the lockers in defeat. She lifted her head up and caught sight of the brewing storm outside. "Shit" Macy growled, watching the rain and wind cause terror outside, "The one day I don't have a ride home!" she walked to the doors and opened them, immediately getting hit with rain and wind.

Macy walked around the corner, starting down the path with caution. She gripped onto the metal bar next to her for support and the next she knew, shooting pains were flying up and down her body, like she was on fire.

Macy screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head as she dropped to the ground unconscious; banging her head hard. Blood trickled from her head and washed itself into the ground with the rain.

Her hand twitched once before her eyes closed shut and she was nothing but a helpless fish in a ravaging sea.

*****

"Stop moving!" Stella growled, trying to measure Joe's arm. She made a couple more marks with her pencil and stepped down to pick up a pink shirt.

"I'm not wearing that, Stella" Joe folded his arms.

"You will wear what I give you!" Stella replied, "Besides, this shirt is expensive! And soft—feel it" she held it out for Joe to touch, which he did and immediately smiled.

"Guys, check the weather" Nick looked through the window to the heavy downpour of rain, wind and newly added thunder and lightning.

"I hate thunder and lightning" Kevin moaned, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry" Stella smiled, "There's a one in three million chance you'll get hit by lightning".

"So?" Kevin shrugged, "It's still scary!".

"So Nick, how was after-school working with Macy?" Stella asked casually.

Nick spun around, "Yeah, it was actually okay".

"Thank god she's getting better around us" Kevin laughed, "She stopped putting '_of JONAS_' after our names last week, cool or what?".

"You think that's good?" Joe smirked, "I haven't seen her scream or faint in a month".

"Randolph's asking her out again" Stella slipped in.

"Who?" Nick frowned.

"The guy who dressed up as you" Stella smirked.

Nick smiled back, "Oh yeah. _Him_".

"Stella" Joe leaned in to whisper; "Don't start meddling, okay? You know what Nick's like, he falls too hard, too fast and then we've all got to pick up the pieces".

Stella mocked-fake-shock, "What? Me, meddle? I'd never do that".

Nick walked by, "Stella, just out of curiosity, where do you get morphine from?".

Joe and Kevin looked up; frowning.

Stella's eyes widened in shock, "I don't know what you're talking about!".

"But—" Nick began.

Stella cut him off with a shriek.

"Okay then" Nick walked towards the firemen poles.

Stella's phone rang and he gave Kevin the blue shirt she was holding to quickly answer her phone, "Stella Malone speaking" she smiled, her face listening intently, "What!".

The three boys all stopped what they were doing and spun around in worry.

"How? When?" Stella's eyes teared up and Joe subconsciously stepped closer towards her, "Yeah, yes, I'll be there as soon as" she hung up, tears sliding out of her eyes.

"Macy's in hospital" Stella held her face, "They think she was hit by lightening, they found her just lying in the rain!".

"Stella" Joe let Stella bury her head in his chest, her sobs muffled by his arms wrapped around her.

"She's gonnah be okay right?" Nick asked, his voice sounding different, "I mean, she's not gonnah die, right?".

Stella looked back up, "When she fell, she hit her head, so she could have brain damage, not to mention god knows what else from being electrocuted!" she started crying again.

"I'll get the keys" Nick fished around the counter for the keys to their jeep.

"I'll drive!" Kevin caught the keys when Nick threw them to him.

Stella and Joe rushed down the stairs while Nick and Kevin slid down the poles.

*****

Joe glanced down at Stella, who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He looked up to Kevin, who was leaning against the wall, his face screwed up in worry and pain and then to Nick, who was pacing the halls like a madman, his fists clenched.

"This is ridiculous" Nick fumed, "We've been waiting here for hours, where is she!?".

"Nick" Joe said softly, "You heard the nurse, she's in theatre; she'll be out when she'll be out".

"I can't believe I'm gonnah say this" Kevin mumbled, "But I'd give anything to have the crazy erratic fan girl Macy screaming in my face right now".

"This is all my fault" Nick slid down against the wall to bury in his face in his knees, "I could have offered her a ride home, this never would have happened—".

"Nick, this wasn't your fault, this wasn't anybody's fault" Joe interrupted him, "It just happened, life happened".

"Come on, bro" Kevin helped Nick up, "Let's go to the cafeteria and get some coffee".

"But Macy—" Nick began.

"Will still be in theatre when we get back" Kevin interrupted, guiding his brother away.

Joe sighed and glanced back down to Stella, who murmured, rolling over into his chest. She blinked her red puffy eyes open and looked around.

"Macy?" Stella immediately asked.

"Still in theatre" Joe replied, "Your phone rang while you were asleep, I answered, it was Macy's parents, I told them what happened and they said they'd call back in a couple hours".

"Oh yeah" Stella rubbed her eyes, "I forgot they were out of town for that presentation".

"Nick and Kevin?" Stella asked, looking around.

"Went for some coffee" Joe sighed.

"I can't lose her, Joe" Stella whispered, "She's my best friend, the one person—besides you—I can tell anything to".

Joe blushed slightly, "You can tell me anything?".

Stella nodded.

"Macy is gonnah be okay" Joe promised her, "She's a fighter, I mean, have you seen her play sports, she's not gonnah give up, she can't".

As Kevin and Nick returned with a cup of coffee each, a woman in a white coat with a clipboard walked towards them.

"Stella Malone?" the woman asked.

Stella jumped up and the boys followed suit, "I'm Stella Malone, is Macy okay?".

"She's stable, for now" the doctor replied, "The operation went well, no internal brain damage, it seems she'll recover, but the next 24 hours are crucial, I have to warn you now, we see no further implications but... on the operating table, Macy died but—".

"What!" they all shouted in unison.

"Macy died for 3 minutes until she was revived" the woman continued, "There's a 20% chance she won't make the night but after bouncing back this quick, we're confident she'll pull through and make a full recovery".

Stella let out a deep sigh, "Can we see her now?".

The doctor nodded, "If you'd like to stay the night, I can make up some beds in a separate room or have sleeping chairs put in beside Macy's bed".

"Sleeping chairs" Nick and Stella said at the same time.

"We'll take the separate—" Joe began but a look from Stella made him stop, "Yeah, we'll take the sleeping chairs too".

The doctor nodded, "Well, Macy's in room 17, that way. The cafeteria closes in an hour, in case any of you wanted dinner".

"Thank you, Doctor" Stella smiled, watching her walk away.

"I'm gonnah phone mom again" Kevin pulled out his cell phone, "Let her know what's going on...".

"We'll be with Macy" Stella began walking, Joe and Nick following after her. They reached door 17 and slowly opened the door, walking inside. Nick's throat caught and Stella's eyes watered again as they were hit with the image of Macy in a hospital bed, tubes and wires attached to her.

"Oh my ..." Joe trailed off.

Macy's hair was lifeless, her skin pale and deathly, her body just barely breathing. Stella sat down on the right of Macy while Nick sat down on the left. Joe sat down on the chair next to Stella.

"I can't believe this is happening" Stella whispered, reaching out to hold Macy's hand.

"You heard the doctor, Stella, 80% chance of surviving..." Joe took Stella's hand, "Macy's strong enough to put in the extra 20%, trust me".

Kevin appeared by the doorway, with a tray full of coffee cups and chocolate bars. He placed it down on the table at the end of Macy's hospital bed and took in Macy's deathly sight.

Kevin closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Nick, glancing up to see a TV in the corner of the room.

"Oh hey look! I don't have to miss my daily Golden Girls!" Kevin smiled.

Joe, Stella and Nick looked at him like he was a retard and shook their heads.

Kevin looked back down, "Oh, sorry".

"But now that you mention it" Joe reached for the remote, "A little TV wouldn't hurt... Maybe the sound would wake Macy up".

Stella leaned back, shaking her head as Joe turned on the TV.

* * *

**A/N: heeeey! quite excited as this is my first Nacy fic! sooo lemme know what you think guys ?**

**x**


	2. Two

**Chapter Two**

*****

_Macy opened her eyes and looked around. Sighing contently, she reformed her Yoga-like pose, legs crossed and arms raised; her palms clapped together. Breathing deeply, Macy let the warm glow of the light shine on her, smiling happily._

"_Is that all you're going to do?"._

_Macy's eyes shot open and she gaped. Right in front of her was... her. Another Macy, dressed in black heels, a red skin-tight dress and actual devil horns sticking out of her head. Her hair was messy and her lips shone red._

"_Macy, Macy, Macy" evil Macy smirked, "Look at you, what are doing, meditating?"._

"_Yes!" angel Macy stood up, looking down at her white dress and then up to the floating halo above her head, "You should try it some time, it's really—"._

"_Oh shut up" evil Macy rolled her eyes, "So fucking naive... Blah, blah, blah"._

"_I am not" angel Macy folded her arms, "Just because I'm a part of you that you hate doesn't mean I don't matter"._

_Evil Macy rolled her eyes again and glanced over to see another Macy. This time, she was fully kitted out in her athletic uniform._

"_Now, she I have respect for" evil Macy smiled, "She's tough, she kicks ass, she's focused, competitive and designed to win"._

"_Well, what's the point in playing if you don't win?" athletic Macy growled, "We need to win, we have to be the best, there can be no losing, do you hear me, no losing!"._

_Angel Macy turned back to Evil Macy and shrugged, "Maybe you have a point but I know that good and peace lies deep within, that's all we need to find enlightenment—"._

"_Will somebody please shut her up?!" evil Macy cried._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"._

"_Oh god" evil Macy rubbed her temples and shot a look to athletic Macy, who returned it. They both glanced over to another Macy, this one dressed head to toe in JONAS-ness._

"_I heart JONAS!" JONAS Macy screamed, wearing her big JONAS foam finger in the air._

"_We know!" evil Macy shoved the foam finger down, "Trust us, we know"._

"_Don't you just love them?" JONAS Macy sighed dreamily, "Isn't Nick the most cutest, right? I mean, all that intensity, all that serious-ness, he would be an amazing kisser, wouldn't he? He'd be like amazing right? I'd wear my strawberry flavoured lipgloss, cause that's Nick's favourite fruit and we'd be all—"._

"_Oh my god, look there's JONAS!" evil Macy screamed, pointing to the right._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" JONAS Macy screamed and ran off in that direction._

_Angel Macy smiled, "I'm sorry to rush you both but I've got an appointment with Faith at 12 and well, she's really hard to book, you know, being all in demand and what not, so can we like wrap this up, I mean, are we good to go, or do we need like an emotional speech or hug—"._

"_What?" evil Macy frowned, "Are you kidding me? I called her this morning, she said she was out of town!"._

_Angel Macy shrugged, "You are pretty negative"._

"_Okay!" Athletic Macy but in, "No fighting! I can't lose my psyche before the big game"._

"_We can't leave until bubble brain over there decides where she's going" evil Macy added, motioning over to yet another Macy, but this time, she was wearing just her normal clothes. An odd look etched on her face, staring down hard, to the ground._

"_She needs our love" angel Macy smiled warmly, "And possibly a fruit basket"._

"_I left mine at home" evil Macy shrugged._

"_I sent that three times already" angel Macy sighed, "No worries, Blueberry Winter is on offer, expect it in 3 to 4 days"._

_Evil Macy beamed, "Aw thank you—"._

"_Guys!" athletic Macy interrupted, "Before Stalker chick returns, can we get this over with?"._

"_Right" evil Macy nodded. They all walked over to normal Macy, who was still staring down at the ground._

_Macy glanced up, took in her different clones and then glanced back down to the ground. "I'm being called" Macy muttered, "By both sides, but I don't know what to do"._

_Evil Macy glanced down to the ground, where the silver plaque lay, engraved with; "In Memory of Macy Misa; Daughter, Sister, Friend"._

_Macy pouted her lips, frowning, "Em, I'm an only child, why is the word 'Sister' there?"._

"_Well, it was a three for one offer" evil Macy shrugged, "So, yeah, now you're a sister!"._

"_Look, sorry to rush this" angel Macy but in, "But, I have a lunch date so what's it gonnah be? Return to life—" she pointed to the towering stairs that led up and disappeared into the sky, "Or cross over" she pointed to the right, where a large gold gate was._

"_I think I should return" Macy turned around._

_The three Macy's all nodded and turned to leave._

"_But—" Macy started._

_Sighing, the three Macy's turned back around._

"_I mean, I don't know, I wanna what it's like over there" Macy pointed to the gate, "What's it like? Can you tell me?"._

"_No, we're not dead" evil Macy shook her head, "We're you, just different sides"._

_Macy looked evil Macy up and down and started frowning, "Are you sure? Because I've never dressed like that—"._

"_It's not about dressing like a slut" evil Macy rolled her eyes, "This attitude, this is definitely you, your just overpowered by her—" she glanced to angel Macy, "And her goodness that no one ever notices"._

"_Except Stella" Athletic Macy added._

"_Macy, you know what you need to do" angel Macy smiled, "It's not your time yet and you know it"._

_Macy sighed and nodded slowly. Glancing up, she studied the Macy's before her and frowned, "Hey, where's—"._

_The three Macy's in front of her all pointed to the left and suddenly, JONAS Macy went screaming towards them._

"_I JUST SAW A JONAS!" JONAS Macy squealed, before fainting._

"_Tell me I don't do that and sound like that" Macy winced._

_The three Macy's nodded._

"_Sometimes you vomit" Athletic Macy added._

_Macy gasped, and the other Macy's gave athletic Macy a menacing growl._

"_Anyways, off you go" angel Macy smiled, "People got stuff to do here..."._

"_Right" Macy walked towards the stairs, "Em, see you guys... later?" she frowned._

_They all nodded and watched as she started climbing the stairs until she disappeared into the sky._

"_You think we should have mentioned she'd forget everything?" angel Macy frowned._

"_Na" evil Macy shook her head._

"_Okay well, see you guys later" angel Macy smiled and they all walked off in different directions, leaving JONAS Macy on the ground where she was passed out._

*****

Macy yawned and slowly blinked her eyes open. Her double vision slowly returned back to just the one and she could make out that she was lying on a hospital, much to her dismay with wires and tubes attached inside her. But that's not what freaked her out most.

On one side of her, was a blonde girl, holding her hand. Sitting next to her was a dark-haired boy. Both were currently asleep. On the other side of her, a curly dark-haired boy was bent over, sleeping on the edge of the bed, his fingers laced through hers. Next to him was a slightly older boy, sleeping as well on a chair.

Macy tactfully slipped both her hands out and reached up to rub her eyes, sighing painfully. She struggled to sit up and unfortunately her movement woke the other occupants in the room.

"Macy!" Stella squealed, jumping up. Joe sprung to life as Nick jumped up also and suddenly Kevin was on his feet too.

Macy winced.

"Oh my god, thank god you're okay!" Stella rushed in to hug her.

"I knew you'd make it" Nick smiled sincerely.

"Here comes the screaming" Kevin joked, placing his hands over his ears.

Macy gaped at them, her breathing rough and ragged.

"Oh look, she's stunned" Stella smiled, "How are you feeling? And I know that's a stupid question because duh, you've been hit by lightening and wow, it's like, yeah who would be—".

"I'll go get the Doctor" Kevin smiled warmly, walking out of the room.

Macy struggled to sit further up, tears pooling into the corner of her eyes.

"Oh look, she's so happy to see us" Stella smiled further.

Nick had the same hard stare on his face when he was annoyed but this was different. "Stella" he began quietly, "I'd step back".

"Why?" Stella laughed, "Macy needs us, support and love and coffee—".

"Stella" Joe started, frowning at Macy's expression.

"What?" Stella turned around.

"Who the hell are you?!" Macy screamed, struggling to get up, "Who the hell am I?!".

Stella's stomach plummeted down and her blood ran cold.

"Macy, just calm down" Nick held his arms out, "We can explain everything if you just—".

"No!" Macy ripped the tubes and wires from her body and scrambled to get out of the bed. Stumbling a little, she ran for the door and disappeared.

"What—" Stella began, dazed. She and Joe watched as Nick darted up and after Macy, running as fast as he could.

*****

"Macy!" Nick yelled, running after her, past the cafeteria, the main office, the elevator and finally into the stairs.

"Macy!" Nick repeated, racing down the stairs after her, "Macy! You need medical attention! I know you're scared but I can explain if you just..." he was inches away from her when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"No!" Macy struggled against his chest, tears spilling out, "Get off me!".

"Macy" Nick held her until she stopped shaking, "I can explain, you were hit by lightening yesterday, you're in the hospital, you're gonnah get better".

"I can't remember anything" Macy whispered, "I can understand words, phrases, I even know some French, but for the life of me, I can't even remember my name...".

"Come on, we'll go see the Doctor and she'll explain everything" Nick took her hand, "I'm sure it's just temporary amnesia".

"Who are you?" Macy frowned again, letting Nick lead her back upstairs.

"Your friend" Nick replied, smiling widely.

"You look so familiar" Macy muttered, "I just can't remember anything".

"Does JONAS sound familiar?" Nick asked as they walked through the hospital corridor, back towards her room again.

Macy thought carefully then shook her head, "No... should it?".

Nick shook his head, smiling. He lead Macy back inside to the Doctor, who was waiting with her usual clipboard.

"If you could just wait outside" The Doctor smiled.

They all stepped outside and Macy went to sit back down on the bed.

"Hey, so is Macy all fixed?" Kevin walked up to them, holding a cup of coffee.

"No" Stella started crying again, burying her head into Joe's shoulder.

"She can't remember anything, she's lost her memory" Nick replied.

"What?" Kevin's eyes widened, "Whoa. That explains her not screaming".

"It doesn't matter" Joe hugged Stella tighter, "At least she's alive, and we can always play our album nonstop until she remembers who she is".

Nick sighed.

*****

"Well, this is the fastest recovery I've ever seen for getting hit by lightening" the doctor leaned back, "While you don't have any brain damage, it seems the damage hasn't gone completely unattached, you appear to have lost your long term memory".

"Yeah, I know" Macy gasped, exasperated, "You can fix it, right?".

The doctor looked down at her charts, "Well, yes, theoretically, but everyone recovers at their own pace, your memory will return, it just might take a while".

"What!" Macy gaped, "How am I supposed to deal! I can't even remember my parents or my family, what they look like, I don't even know who those people outside are!" she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Is there anything else I need to know?".

The doctor hesitated.

"What? Macy frowned.

"You... slightly died on the operating table but no worries, you're alive and expected to make a full recovery" the doctor forced a smile.

"I _slightly died_? Well, this couldn't get any better" Macy deadpanned, "I died and I lost my memory? Wow, this just really makes my day...".

"You really shouldn't have pulled these out" the doctor scolded, carefully slotting the wires inside her hand again, to which, Macy grimaced.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess it must of been my, oh yeah, memory loss" Macy snapped, sitting back with an annoyed sigh.

"When can I leave?" Macy blurted out, "I don't know much... or anything, about myself, but I know I don't like hospitals".

"We'd prefer to keep you in at least a couple more nights" the doctor replied, "But if you pass the check-up then we'll consider it".

Macy sighed, rubbing her eyes harder.

"But it could be longer; your parents are out of town" the doctor continued, "I'm going to phone them to keep them up to date but they don't know when they'll be able to get a plane back because of the weather and after such an injury, it wouldn't be wise to leave you alone".

Macy sighed deeper.

"There's no next of kin listed so that's not an option" the doctor added, "Can you maybe stay with one of your friends until your parents get home?".

Macy's face grew angry, "Yeah, gee, maybe I'll go ask one, but oh yeah, I don't know their names!".

The doctor sighed and stepped away, "I understand your frustration Macy, but acting like this isn't going to help you" she walked to the door, "If you pass the check up then I'll permit you to leave... I'll see if one of your friends can let you stay" she left and closed the door behind her.

Macy lay back down on the bed, sighing.

*****

"Is there any way she can stay with one of you until her parents are able to come home?" the doctor asked, "After such an incident, it wouldn't be smart to leave her alone".

"She can stay with me" Stella smiled.

"What about your dad's construction on the conservatory?" Joe frowned.

"Oh yeah" Stella bit her lip, "I forgot about that...".

"She can stay with us" Nick blurted out.

Joe and Kevin turned to look at him.

"Thank goodness" the doctor sighed, "She's been getting on my nerves since she woke up..." she muttered, walking away.

"Nick" Joe sighed, "Macy's real great and everything but aren't you forgetting one tiny detail; our parents!".

"I'm on it" Kevin pulled out his phone, "I wouldn't worry, Joe, they're holidaying with Frankie in Spain until next weekend, you know this".

"Yeah but—" Joe started.

"Stop" Stella interrupted, "No arguing, Macy needs us".

Stella opened the door and walked inside, seeing Macy sitting up, watching the TV. "Hey" Stella smiled, Nick behind her.

Macy glanced briefly at them, "Hi", she turned off the TV with the remote and inwardly cursed at the awkward silence.

"So..." Stella began, "Still—".

"Retarded?" Macy finished for her, "Yeah, totally... But on the plus side, I figured out how to use this..." she held up the TV remote.

"TV remote" Stella smiled.

"Right" Macy dropped it back down, "I knew that".

"So Macy, you're gonnah stay with Nick, Joe and Kevin until your parents get home" Stella began, "When you get discharged, we should stop by your house and get some things... Maybe look through a few family albums, might jog your memory...".

"I can stay by myself" Macy sat forwards.

"We didn't say that" Nick began, "But the doctor said it would be safer if you stayed with friends".

"And I'm gonnah be over all the time" Stella nodded, "It'll be so much fun, we can have those pyjama sleepovers!".

"Right" Macy nodded, "Em, what's your name again?".

"Stella" Stella tried not to look hurt.

"I'm gonnah write this down" Macy picked up the pen and paper next to her on the table and began scribbling.

"Rick, right?" Macy asked Nick.

"Nick" Nick corrected her, smiling, "And that's Joe and Kevin outside".

Macy scribbled down some more and then looked back up to them.

"Well" Stella sat back down on the chair next to the bed, "I was thinking how about I tell you the story of how we met and see if it triggers your memory".

"Okay" Macy faced her properly as Nick sat back at the other side of her.

Macy inwardly sighed. Something told her this would take forever.

* * *

**A/N: heeeey. so a lot story alerted and few (2) reviewed (btw that made my day so thank you soo much!:D) so i don't know, maybe I shouldn't continue this ? Any thoughts ? I mean I'm not stupid, a lot of hard work has to go into a good enough story to review but I've got other ideas on others things so lemme know if you think I'm just wasting my time ?**

**tah-rah:)**

**x**


	3. Three

**Chapter Three**

*****

Macy followed Stella into the large, warm house and looked around. After several hours of trying to jog her memory, she passed the checkups and was free to leave, her attitude into overdrive. She would get annoyed at the slightest thing and it sounded as if, the old Macy, the one she can't remember never used to be that way.

"Ring any bells?" Stella asked.

Macy sighed hopelessly and shook her head, "Nope, nothing".

"We've still got your room" Stella smiled hopefully.

Macy sighed and followed Stella upstairs into a quaint, cosy, modernized room. Nope, nothing was ringing any bells.

"What about—" Stella began.

"Nothing" Macy rubbed her head tiredly.

"Well, we've got plenty of time" Stella forced a stressed laugh. She found Macy's old bag from the floor and began opening her drawers to pack things.

"You keep your diary under your mattress" Stella said thoughtlessly, "See if that triggers anything".

"Wait" Macy frowned, "A diary, like something you write in?".

"Yes!" Stella cried, "Are you starting to remember?".

"Just little things" Macy sighed, "Like the TV remote and school homework but nothing major like, oh yeah, my life!" she fumbled under her bed and pulled out a black diary. She opened and began reading intently, frowning at some points and laughing at others.

"Macy?" Stella frowned, "Are you okay?".

Macy looked up, "How can you possibly be friends with me, Stella?".

"Huh?" Stella stopped packing, "What are you talking about, you're amazing".

Macy laughed sarcastically, "I'm a pathetic loser" she waved her diary in the air, "Apparently I'm stalking some guy called JONAS".

"That's a band" Stella replied, "They go to our school... It's actually the guys you're staying with".

Macy's face dropped, "Great".

"You weren't that bad, Mace" Stella smiled fondly, "You were totally lightning up before the..." she trailed off.

"Really?" Macy gaped, reading her diary again "Are you sure? Cause I got tons, apparently, I dressed my date up as a JONAS! And spent your money on a--" she looked at the diary again "--Joe-potato chip! Did I tell you about my JONAS mosaic or cardboard cut-outs?" she flipped through a couple more pages, "And apparently everytime I see them I either rip off their clothes, injure them with sporting equipment or scream and faint or all of the above!".

Stella laughed nervously.

"Every single page is filled with JONAS" Macy growled, "How is this supposed to help me remember?".

"It's who you were, it's everything to help you remember" Stella replied seriously.

"Who I was sucks, Stella" Macy cried, "I was a stalker, a loon, I was so wrapped up in JONAS that I forgot my own parents anniversary" she began flipping through more pages, gaping more and more as she went on, "Oh my god! I own a _JONAS No. 1 Super Fan_ top and have a website about them!".

"That is some of your best work" Stella nodded, going over to pack Macy's make-up.

"No" Macy shook her head, "That is not normal, I'm not normal! Why is every page about JONAS?!".

"You really loved them" Stella mumbled from Macy's closet.

Macy jumped up, looking around, "Where do I keep the plastic bags?".

"Here" Stella pulled one out from the closet and handed it to Macy, "What are you gonnah...".

Macy opened the plastic bag and shoved her diary inside then going around her room, she began stuffing everything JONAS inside.

"What are you doing?!" Stella cried.

"What does it look like?" Macy snapped, "I can't even look at them anymore with feeling like a loser and I can't even remember it!".

"Macy, trust me, listen to them, you'll love them again in seconds" Stella smiled innocently.

"No!" Macy cried, "I don't wanna love them, if a mad stalker is what I become! No thanks" she snapped again, going back to dumping everything JONAS in the plastic bag.

"I have too much stuff!" Macy tied the plastic bag and tossed it in the nearest bin.

"Your memory's getting better" Stella smiled.

"Yeah" Macy smiled back, "It must be when I get angry" she turned back to the room, tearing down the JONAS posters.

"I'll get rid of anything JONAS tomorrow, I promise" Stella stopped her, she handed Macy the bag, "Come on, let's go".

Macy took one last look at her half JONAS free room and sighed.

*****

"I'm surprised mom said you should set up the spare bed and stand up here" Kevin laughed, handing Nick the matching pillow and cover set to make the bed.

Nick nodded, "Well the doctor said she shouldn't be left alone, anything could still happen so where there's people, there's safety".

"It's so weird not seeing Macy fall all over us" Joe commented, opening a packet of crisps.

"It's a nice change" Nick smiled knowingly.

"Is someone smitten?" Joe frowned, walking towards Nick.

"Again?" Kevin sighed, "Are you kidding me? Nick, seriously, get your hormones under control—".

"I do not like Macy" Nick growled, "I just like not being attacked, okay?".

"To try and jog Macy's memory, we're having a pyjama sleepover like we used to" Joe interrupted them.

"Yeah" Nick smirked, "So guess what that means? Stella staying overnight".

"Uh huh" Joe muttered nervously, "So?".

"Oh look Kev, I think he's lovesick, what do you think?" Nick folded his arms.

"Oh yeah" Kevin smirked back, "I think he's burning up for Stella".

"Shut up" Joe growled, walking over to his bed, "Where is she sleeping?".

"The couch" Nick pointed to the large red couch, yards away from Joe's bed.

Joe gulped.

"Something wrong, Joe?" Nick asked innocently.

"No" Joe glared at him, "Nothing".

Kevin laughed and went to pick up the phone, "Pizza or Chinese?" he asked the room, "I'm gonnah order take out".

"Yeah, don't wait for us, guys" Stella emerged from the stairs, a quiet and pale-faced Macy behind her, carrying a bag.

Macy sighed; she really wished she didn't have to be here. Knowing how she had acted around them before made her want to never look at them again. She couldn't remember much, actually anything, but she knew she could never go back to acting that like. Nothing seemed to trigger anything, but if she was anything like her diary, she decided she probably wouldn't want to know anyhow.

"Aw cute pyjamas Joe" Stella smirked at Joe's blue teddy bear pj's.

"Well, you would know" Joe gritted his teeth, "It's the only pyjamas that stupid machine would give me!".

Stella laughed innocently, "Oh, I wonder how that happened... And you wouldn't have to use '_that stupid machine_' if you just did your laundry like everyone else!".

"Oh yeah" Joe deadpanned, "A teenage boy who refuses to do his laundry... Wow, yeah, I'm definitely weird".

"Pizza or Chinese?!" Kevin interrupted him, "Come on people, I'm hungry!".

"Pizza!" Nick cried in the heat of the moment.

"Thank you!" Kevin muttered, walking off with the phone.

"So Stella" Joe mumbled, "You know that problem with the bathroom sink, you said you'd help me with?" he narrowed his eyes.

Stella frowned until she got his eyes and nodded, "Oh yeah, that... Yes, is that still playing up?".

"Yeah" Joe said as he and Stella walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Macy glanced up at Nick wearily and inwardly sighed.

"So I set your bed up" Nick gestured over to the pull bed he had made earlier.

"Thanks" Macy quietly, putting her bag on the bag, still feeling like a fish out of water.

"So you really can't remember anything?" Nick stepped closer towards her.

"Yeah" Macy nodded, "I mean, like, little things are coming back to me, like I understand words and language and until 15 minutes ago, I couldn't remember what you do in a bed—"she grimaced at her own words, "—But things like who I am, who my friends are, what my parents look like, it's all gone".

"Right" Nick inched closer towards her again, "I wouldn't worry, I'm sure you'll remember soon... I mean, you're our No. 1 fan" he laughed.

"Please don't call me that" Macy winced, backing away from him.

"I'm sorry" Nick watched her reaction, "I just meant—".

"I know what you meant" Macy caught him off, "I'm a raving crazed loon, I get it".

"No!" Nick cried, "I didn't mean that at all, it's just, I thought if I reminded you of something you really cared about, it might help your memory".

"Honestly" Macy began, "Even if I get my memory back, there's no way I can ever go back to acting the way I did".

"Stella told you?" Nick asked.

"No, I read my diary" Macy replied, "I'm surprised you even let me be near you considering every five minutes I'm attacking you with my baseball bat".

Nick smiled sincerely, "Honestly, you were getting better before the...".

"You don't all have to avoid the words" Macy sighed, "I got hit by lightning and died on the operating table, no big deal".

Nick smiled at her again and then glanced to the bathroom door, "What exactly do you think they're doing in there?".

Macy shrugged; opened her bag and pulled out grey joggies that Stella packed for her.

"These are good, right?" Macy frowned, "I can't seem to find a pyjama top..." she rummaged some more.

"I got just the thing" Nick took Macy's hand and pulled her towards his bed.

*****

"Joe, you're being ridiculous" Stella hissed, pressing her ear up against the door next to him, "So what if Nick likes Macy?".

Joe rolled his eyes, "You don't know him like a brother, Stella, I'm telling you, he had that smitten-falling-too-hard-and-fast-look all over his face, again".

"So even if he did" Stella began, "She's not the same Macy, she doesn't even like JONAS anymore".

"What?!" Joe gasped.

Stella nodded, "She totally freaked out and started trashing all her JONAS stuff".

Joe placed his hand over his heart, "What a sad, sad, day this is".

"It'll totally work out" Stella reassured him, "Once Macy gets her memory back, she'll love JONAS again, and we'll all live happily ever after".

"Shh" Joe pressed his ear back up to the door.

"Where's my pyjamas I leave here?" Stella mumbled, looking around the large bathroom.

"In my drawer" Joe replied, frowning.

Stella reached towards Joe's drawer and found her pink pyjamas tucked neatly inside. "There's my old toothbrush, I thought I lost this!" she smiled, pulling that out also.

Stella stood back up with her pyjamas and looked to Joe.

"What?" he frowned.

"Joe, I need to get changed" Stella smiled.

"Go right ahead I won't look" Joe turned back around.

"Joe, we did that when we were kids" Stella smirked, "We're not kids anymore and you're not staying in this room".

Joe smirked back, "What's wrong, Stella? Scared?".

"What?" Stella frowned, folding her arms, "Of course I'm not scared, why would I be scared?".

"I don't know" Joe laughed, "You're the one getting all flustered... It's fine, I'll leave you alone to change—" he reached for the handle but Stella stopped him.

"No! I'm not scared and I'll prove it" she said angrily.

Joe went to by stand by the sink, his back turned to her. He grinned; it was funny winding her up.

Stella tied her hair up with a bobble and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. She smirked, catching Joe's sudden tension, listening to her zipper going down and then the buttons.

"So what if Nick was to like Macy?" Stella started, genuinely confused, "I think they'd be so cute together".

"You know how intense Nick is when he 'falls in love'..." Joe began, "He falls too hard, too fast, he breaks his own heart and then we've got to deal with it... And besides, having a girlfriend isn't what the band needs right now".

Stella's face fell as her top fell to the floor, "What?" she asked, angry, "You'd put the band's image before your own feelings or your brothers?" forgetting she was shirtless, Stella folded her arms and shook her head, "I don't believe you".

"Stella, it's not like that—" Joe spun around, coming face to face with a semi-naked Stella.

Stella gasped as Joe's jaw dropped.

"Sorry" he spun back around, "I really didn't mean that".

Stella grabbed her pyjama tank-top and flung it on, quickly undoing her jeans again. She yanked her jeans off and shoved her loose joggies on.

"Can I turn around now?" Joe winced.

"Yeah" Stella nodded, picking up her clothes.

"Wow, that's... tight" Joe muttered, staring at Stella's tight tank top.

Stella secretly smirked and went for the door but Joe's warm hands wrapped around hers and his body pushed her back into the door.

"I'm not heartless, Stella" Joe began, "What I meant was, if any of us were found out to have a girlfriend, that girl would be ruined, she would be stalked, attacked, harassed, she'd never have a normal life again".

Stella bit her lip, loving the close feel of his body on hers, "What if it didn't have to be like that? What if it was secret?".

Joe frowned. Were they still talking about Nick and Macy?

"Come on" he whispered forcefully, "This is JONAS, nothing is secret is our lives, the reporters just stopped hiding in the plants at school but that doesn't mean that they don't try get hired as teachers to spy on us".

Stella nodded slowly, "...Okay".

Joe's voice pained up and he whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how much I wish I could change that" he drew back from Stella and let her open the door.

Slowly, they both emerged from the bathroom, looking up to see Macy and Nick at the piano. Stella cocked an eyebrow up and looked at Macy. She was wearing her grey joggies and a baggy pyjama t-shirt that belonged to Nick.

"Well, well, well" Joe folded his arms, "Isn't that funny how Macy's suddenly in her pyjamas?".

Nick smirked, "Yeah she changed in the second bathroom" he pointed to the one on the right, "As compared to you two" he smirked wider, "Stella was wearing clothes when you two went in like 5 hours ago and now she's wearing pyjamas".

"I didn't look!" Joe defended himself.

"Yeah, _much_" Stella rolled her eyes, walking over to Macy, "So, whatcha doing?".

"I was just teaching Macy the piano" Nick replied.

"It's not as easy as it looks" Macy offered.

"I've got Pizza!" Kevin bounded up the stairs, carrying four boxes of pizza.

"Finally dude" Joe sighed, "I am _starving_".

"I already pre-booked the movie" Stella pointed the TV remote at the large screen. She sat down on a chair, Joe flopping down on the arm-rest and nudging into her, which she returned with a nudge back.

"I got the lights" Kevin flopped down on another chair, pressing another remote. The lights went out and left them in total darkness.

This left Nick and Macy with the small sofa and they both sat down gingerly, squashed together.

"What movie is this?" Kevin asked as he handed out the pizza boxes.

"A horror" Stella said boredly.

"What?!" Kevin jumped up, "You know I hate horrors!".

"Dude, it's not real" Joe shook his head, "Look, everytime you get scared just try imagine the cameraman, the crew and everything and you'll feel tons better".

Kevin nodded slowly and turned back to the screen.

"Macy?" Nick offered her some pizza.

Macy took a slice and then hesitated, "I wanna put this in my mouth".

"And chew" Nick added, smiling at her.

"Stella, stop hogging the chair" Joe moaned, slipping down further into the chair.

"I sat here first" Stella protested.

Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and easily lifted her up, sliding fully into the chair. He then put Stella into his lap and smiled.

"Problem sorted" Joe grinned.

"You just took up the whole chair, Joe" Stella glared.

"You wanna sit over there?" he pointed to the last wooden chair.

"I'm good here" Stella forced a smile. Secretly, she knew she loved the closeness with Joe and she was sure he liked it too.

The credits on the screen began to roll as everyone quietened down and began watching the movie. 15 minutes into, predictably, Kevin had fallen asleep and Stella and Joe were quietly arguing about the movie's uncanny resemble to _Scream_.

"Are they together?" Macy leaned in to Nick's ear whispering.

"They should be" Nick grinned back, "They just don't know how to admit they like each other".

Macy frowned harder, "Why is everyone dying in this movie?".

"It's a horror" Nick replied, "It's designed for shameless scaring and stupid storylines".

"I see" Macy said even though he was sure she didn't. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, trying to keep them open.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Mace" Nick looked at her, "You could do with the sleep".

"No, I'm happy here" Macy smiled, turning to the screen, "I'd rather watch some masked man slaughter random innocent people".

Nick chuckled and turned back to the screen.

It was less than five minutes later that he found she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: heeeeey peeps! okay i cannot express the emmense happiness im experiencing right now! just got my own personal laptop back after a year of Norton and other things screwing it up! but nevermind, it's finally back:D oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed and pointed out for some weird reason I replaced chapter one with chapter two but then again that's what you get when you write on your blackberry and use that instead of a computer to upload! whooosh. anyway, your views are totally respected (except flames; don't dare ruin my mood or I will find you)...**

**ciao.**


	4. Four

**Chapter Four**

*****

The rain, wind, thunder and lightning continued to rage into the night. The darkness consumed everything, the heavy unexpected noises booming into range. Macy stirred in the bed she was currently sleeping in, her heavy breathing flustered.

She couldn't tell if she was having a dream, a nightmare or remembering something but she couldn't fight it. It was pulling her in and she had to watch it:

**-**

_...The cup flew out of Nick hands and the green liquid inside spilled all over the white table. He gaped and glanced up to Macy; who was standing with her arms folded and a confused and angry look on her face._

"_It's not a milkshake, Nick" Macy added, going to pick up the cup, and placing in back down. She sighed, sitting down on a chair next to him..._

_**-**_

_... Macy sauntered off to her locker, stuffing her books inside. Locking it once again she spun around and to come face to face with Penny._

"_Macy" Penny flashed her a grin, "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"._

"_You saw me yesterday, Penny" Macy frowned..._

_**-**_

_...Macy sighed, leaning against the lockers in defeat. She lifted her head up and caught sight of the brewing storm outside..._

_...She gripped onto the metal bar next to her for support and the next she knew, shooting pains were flying up and down her body, like she was on fire._

_Macy screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head as she dropped to the ground unconscious—_

**-**

Macy screamed and jumped up, gasping for air as she tried to take all of it in. Before she knew it, Nick had jumped up from his bed and was wrapping his arms around her.

Macy's shaking body started to calm down as Nick leaned in to hug her.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Stella stumbled over to them, half asleep, Kevin and Joe stumbling after her.

"I don't know" Nick muttered, rubbing circles into her back, "I think it might be the storm".

"I remembered something" Macy held her head painfully, "I remembered... Nick, a girl, I think her name was Penny? And then... I remembered being electrocuted" she grimaced at the last word, still able to feel the burns on her skin, even from just the memory.

"That's great" Stella smiled, "Your memory's coming back!".

"Yeah" Macy sighed, just wishing it didn't have to be _so_ real.

"Now that I'm up, I'm gonnah fetch some coffee, does anyone want anything?" Kevin rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I want some cake" Stella yawned and followed Kevin down the stairs.

"Later" Joe followed after them and left Nick and Macy alone.

"Are you okay?" Nick let Macy go and leaned back to look at her properly.

"Yeah" Macy said, regaining her breath, "I don't know what happened" thunder struck outside again and she involuntary jumped.

"Sorry, just a little jumpy" Macy bit her lip.

"It's okay" Nick smiled softly, "Do you think you're starting to remember?".

Macy nodded, "Yeah, I know their memories, just right now they don't make any sense".

"They will soon" Nick added quietly.

"I can see why my old self liked you, Nick" Macy blurted out, "You're a really cool guy".

"Thank you" Nick chuckled at her sudden embarrassed expression.

Macy pushed her messy hair back and glanced down. She was sweating and some of her hair was stuck to her face and neck.

Nick reached out and felt her forehead with his hand, "You're burning up, Mace, maybe you just go for a cold shower".

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Macy climbed out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Nick watched her go, frowning.

*****

After 10 minutes of remembering how to turn a shower on, Macy set the dial to 'cold', stripped and stepped inside, basking in the chill of the water. Suddenly, she felt tons better. Before, her skin was still pale, her hair lifeless and dull but now, washing her tired body and dark hair, she felt so much livelier. If only she could remember now.

Macy dried her body with the towel and slipped on her clothes again. She put her hair into its parting—well, the parting she thought, anyway—and checked her appearance in the mirror. Not bad for someone who got struck by lighting and died.

Macy glanced up to the clock on the wall which read 7.06am. Wow. Time really flew. She exited the bathroom, and found Stella was the only one there; dressed in her school uniform.

"Thank god, I was getting worried" Stella sighed, picking up a bag and taking Macy's hand, leading her back into the bathroom.

Macy watched as Stella pulled out another school uniform and handed it to her. Macy bit her tongue and began stripping again, slipping on the grey tartan patterned skirt, the short-sleeved shirt and the grey tartan patterned waist coat. Complete with calf-length converses.

Stella ran her fingers through Macy's hair and pursed her lips, "Oh good god, help me... Where are my straightners? Joe steals them all the time" she began rummaging through the drawers and pulled out a pair of straightners.

Macy sighed loudly and 20 minutes later, she was looking into the mirror of a girl with sleek, shiny hair, frowning at the straightners, like they had some magical powers.

"Are we done—" Macy began.

"Not without make-up!" Stella interrupted, "Go no, don't be silly" she laughed, pulling out a bag crammed with beauty products.

Macy sat back down on the toilet set and sighed.

*****

"This one's a guitar" Kevin put a guitar-shaped pancake on Nick's plate, "Joe, here's your scrambled eggs and for me, my Krunchy Kats" he sat down beside Nick and Joe at the table and grinned.

"What about Macy and Stella?" Nick asked, "Girls eat breakfast too, y'know".

"Really? Are you sure?" Joe frowned, "Cause I read that girls skip breakfast to cut out carbs".

"Where did you read that?" Nick shook his head.

"Mom's magazine..." Joe said quietly, receiving weird looks from Kevin and Nick.

"What?!" Joe defended himself, "There was nothing left to read, leave me alone!".

"Hope you kept us some pancakes!" Stella stepped down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Nick look up, his throat catching, yet again. Macy was walking down the stairs after Stella, yawning. But she was breathtaking and Nick found he couldn't look away.

"Thanks" Macy accepted a pancake from Stella and nibbled politely, reframing from asking who the hell made these and what they used.

"So glad it's the weekend, finally" Joe stood up, going for his bag.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do tonight guys?" Stella asked, following Joe out the door.

"Hit the clubs" Kevin said as if it were obvious.

"Macy, are you feeling better?" Nick asked, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Much" Macy smiled back.

"Do you remember school?" Nick asked quietly.

"A little" Macy frowned, "I can't remember my classes but I do remember playing sports".

"Yeah, you're amazing at sports, actually, you're amazing at everything" Nick blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Thank you" Macy felt her cheeks go red.

They followed after Kevin, Stella and Joe out the door, continuing their conversation.

*****

Macy watched Stella open her locker and frown.

"Go on, see if any of that triggers something" Stella urged her.

Macy looked inside the JONAS covered locker and grimaced. Wow, she was a total creep. "Nope nothing" she muttered. She spotted the nearest bin and grabbed it over. Then, with everyone watching her, she began to bin all her JONAS collections.

"Macy" Stella gasped, "What are you doing?".

"Please don't take this personally" Macy told the three stunned boys, "Your music's really good and I like it, but I'm not obsessed anymore and this stuff really creeps me out".

When she was done, Macy put the bin back and closed her locker back over. "So, what's my first class?" she frowned.

"Em" Stella was still a little freaked out, "Biology, I think".

"It is" Nick added, "We're working on a science project together".

"Oh, cool" Macy smiled.

"We'll be right back" Stella pulled Macy over to a school classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Macy, I totally understand" Stella took her best friend's hand, "You're not the same JONAS-obsessing girl you used to be but I think that's the key, don't you see? Maybe embracing JONAS again is the key to remembering".

"I don't want to be that, girl" Macy took her hand away and rubbed her temples, "I'm _not_ her! And I'm glad I was hit by lightening, this is the wakeup call I need! I'm sorry I don't like JONAS anymore!".

A loud collective gasp made Macy and Stella turn their heads to a class of kids they didn't even notice.

"Oh great" Stella sighed.

"How can you, Macy Misa!" a boy stood up, "You're no longer the President of the JONAS fan club!".

"Thank you!" Macy cried, "Take it, I don't want it! And you can take over my stupid website as well!".

The class gasped again. A blonde girl stood up, "What's happened to you?" she gasped.

"Oh get with it" Macy rolled her eyes, "I was hit by lightening, give me a break!" she stormed out the class, ran past Nick and Joe and stormed down the corridor.

"Macy!" Stella cried.

"What happened?" Nick frowned.

*****

Macy continued her rampage until she found an empty hall. Stepping in, she made sure no one else was there before looking around. And then suddenly a flashback hit her like a ton of bricks:

_..."Throw it!" Macy screamed to a blonde girl, who looked like she was about to faint, "Melissa!" Macy shouted, "THROW IT!"..._

She'd played here before. Sports. Yes, this must be the gym hall. Over in the right corner was a punching bag and Macy walked slowly towards it. Picking up the baseball bat beside it, she started whacking it with all her might.

Macy didn't stop until there was nothing left in her and she turned around, letting the bat fall to the floor. She looked up to see Nick, standing there watching her with a look she couldn't place on his face.

"How did you find me?" Macy asked breathlessly.

"I know you, Mace" Nick smiled.

"That makes one of us" Macy stepped towards him, "I'm good at sports" she said, smiling at little.

"You're good at sports" Nick smiled back.

"I just remembered" Macy explained, "I remembered being here, playing... something, I can't remember".

"Explain it" Nick sat down on the bench against the wall and she followed him.

Macy frowned, "This girl was holding a ball and I kept yelling at her to throw it".

"Basketball" Nick nodded, "You love it".

"I like that side of me" Macy began quietly, "I'm focused and determined and I actually win".

"Yes you do" Nick laughed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you back there" Macy looked at him, "Your music _really_ is good".

"I understand" Nick nodded, "Sometimes I just wanna break away and forget that I'm ever a part of JONAS".

"You do?" Macy frowned.

"Sometimes I just need a break" Nick shrugged, "But I love my music, there's nothing I'd rather do more".

Suddenly a JONAS ringtone started up and Macy pulled out her pink phone. Sighing, she rejected the call and put her phone away.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"My parents" Macy leaned back, "They've been phoning since yesterday, but I just can't talk to them right now" she paused, "I don't even know them and they don't even know me".

"You should talk to them" Nick nodded, "They might help your memory and besides, they love you and they're just worried".

"I suppose" Macy stood as the bell rang loudly.

"Come on" Nick headed for the door, "We've got biology".

"Right" Macy nodded and then frowned, "What's that, again?".

*****

"Now _you're_ being ridiculous" Joe hissed at Stella, "It was an _accident_ and that is _so_ not a good enough reason by the way!".

"Yes it is!" Stella hissed back, keeping her voice low. She folded her arms and smirked, "What's wrong, Joe? You _scared_?".

"No" Joe huffed, "You're just being immature".

Stella laughed, "Whatever, Scaredy-cat".

"That's not going to work" Joe rolled his eyes.

"Totally" Stella smiled at him, "Look, you saw me naked so I only think it's more than fair to let me see you".

"In _school_?" Joe raised his eyebrow.

Stella smirked, "In school".

"We're _not_ doing this" Joe shook his head, walking away.

"But _Joe_!" Stella marched after him.

*****

Macy sighed. That was the 9th person to approach her to say how happy they were that she didn't die. Well technically, she did but at least it didn't stick. Pretending to remember most of them was a struggle, considering she didn't even know their names but a smile and nod usually worked. She was so happy when it was finally lunch. After getting food with Nick, they sat down at their usual table and waited for the others to arrive.

"Hey guys" Kevin sat down, "I haven't seen Stella or Joe, have you?".

Both Macy and Nick shook their heads.

"I got a B+ on my history report, cool or what?" Kevin munched into his sandwich, "Wow, this is good meat".

Macy and Nick smiled at each other.

*****

"Joe" Stella laughed, "Just turn around, I'm sure it's fine".

"No Stella, I'm being serious, this isn't funny, it's not working!" Joe gasped.

"Where are the lights in this stupid closet?" Stella mumbled, trying to find the lights, "Are you done yet?" Stella tried not to laugh at Joe's frustration.

"Stella, it's _stuck_" Joe said in a pained voice.

"Guys" Stella rolled her eyes, "Always doing something wrong" she kneeled in front of Joe and tugged at his zipper.

"If you rip this shirt" Stella growled, "I'll hunt you down and kill you".

"Okay, just get it undone" Joe didn't like the current situation he was in any less than Jesus liked being sacrificed.

"I'm trying" Stella gritted her teeth. Her fingers suddenly tugged on the _wrong_ thing and Joe stumbled backwards, making a low growl.

"Oh my god, I totally didn't mean to do that" Stella winced.

"Uh-huh" Joe hissed painfully.

"I can fix it—" Stella leant forwards.

"—No I'm good" Joe edged away, "Seriously, I can get this one myself—".

"—No, it's fine" Stella pulled him back, "I can get this undone—".

"—Stella" Joe hissed.

"What?" Stella cried, lifting her head up, her hair flipping up as well.

"I can do this myself" Joe muttered.

"Okay fine!" Stella went to stand up but felt something painful tug her back down.

"Holy shit" Joe whispered, "Please tell me you're hair's not caught on my zipper?".

Stella glanced up to see her hair wedged in Joe's zipper, "...My hair's not caught on your zipper..?" she winced.

"Stella!" Joe yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Stella yelled back.

"Okay, I say we make a break for the nearest classroom and find some scissors!" Joe cried.

"You are not cutting my hair!" Stella growled.

"Yank it out then!" Joe cried back.

"It hurts!" Stella grimaced, "And my hair cannot be yanked, do you know how much I spend to keep my hair healthy, shiny and sleek?".

"Okay" Joe nodded, "There's only one solution...".

*****

Macy was halfway through her cheese sandwich when the strangest sight caught her and everyone's eye.

Rushing through the halls was a flustered Joe and a bent over Stella. Was Stella's hair caught on Joe's zipper?

"It's not what it looks like!" Joe cried to all the people staring.

"Joe, I'm gonnah kill you!" Stella screamed, as they both disappeared around the corner.

Macy exchanged looks with Kevin and Nick as everyone else broke into a quiet murmur of gossip.

"That's normal for them" Nick laughed.

Macy shrugged and went back to her sandwich.

* * *

**A/N: heeeeey! omg i love you people, your like the best(L), your reviews are making me soooo happy and i really appreciate the detail your giving, you have no idea how much that means to me! I really hope you liked this chapter; the stella and joe thing was like totally random and it just sort of happpened but oh well, i found it amusing:) please lemme know what you guys think:)**

**ciao;).**


	5. Five

**Chapter Five**

*****

Macy banged her locker door. Again. Stella had made it look so easy and it _was_, and she couldn't believe she couldn't even remember how to open her _own_ locker. "Ah" Macy banged her head against her locker and sighed. She couldn't wait until this day would end and she could go home and try escape from the chaos that was her life right now.

"Hey, Macy!".

Macy spun around to see a blonde-haired boy walking towards her with a huge smile on his face. He looked really familiar. Then it hit her. Another memory:

_..."You struck me out seven times" Van Dyke forced a smile._

_"Actually it was eleven times" Macy folded her arms, annoyed._

_"Well, who's counting?" Van Dyke asked..._

"Hey, Mace!" Van Dyke hugged her awkwardly and pulled away, "I heard what happened, man, that's harsh, you really can't remember me?".

Macy frowned, "I remembering striking you out eleven times..?".

Van Dyke chuckled, "Yeah, good times! Anyways, what are you doing tonight?".

"Homework, I guess?" Macy replied, "You're name's Van Dyke, right?".

Van Dyke nodded, "See, you do remember me!" he winked at her.

Macy folded her arms, "Elementary must have been hard for you" she frowned.

"Yah" Van Dyke ignored her, "Anyway, I was thinking, tonight, if you want, we—".

"Macy" Nick was suddenly beside her, glaring up at Van Dyke, "I was just looking for you, the teacher said we could leave early today".

"Thank god" Macy sighed, "The cheerleading squad have been pestering me to join them all day... I swear, that's the last time I let Stella dress me, I mean, look at how short my skirt is!" she glanced down, oblivious to Nick and Van Dyke staring at her legs.

"I think you'd make a great cheerleader" Van Dyke grinned.

"Thanks" Macy smiled innocently, oblivious to Nick's hardened and angry face.

"So, we should go Macy" Nick took Macy's arm.

"I'll call you" Van Dyke told her before walking off.

"What was that about?" Nick pulled her to the side.

"Nothing" Macy pulled her arm out of Nick's grasp, frowning, "He was just talking and I had another flashback, I remembered arguing about how many times I struck him".

"That's great" Nick said, still annoyed.

"Okay, I'm confused" Macy frowned, "Why are you mad at me?".

"I'm not" Nick's face softened, "I'm sorry, it's just... Van Dyke is a Van Dick, I mean it, ask anyone, he's only up to no good".

"...Okay" Macy nodded, "So why are we getting to leave early?".

"Head teacher thought it would be best if you left early" Nick explained, "Y'know, cause of your memory loss, so I offered to come with".

"Oh, great" Macy sighed, "Now I'm a charity case?".

"Course not" Nick took her hand without thinking about it, "She doesn't want you to overdo it, in case something happens".

Macy sighed again, rubbing her temples, "I'm not some fragile thing that's gonnah break if you touch it".

"I know" Nick frowned, sighing with trouble as well, "It's just... You don't know what you mean to me and the thought of losing you again just... It just doesn't, I can't—" Nick struggled with his words.

Macy saw his obvious pain reached up and pulled him into a hug which he easily embraced, "I'm not going anywhere" she whispered into his ear, his stomach flipping over at the feel of her warm breath on his ear.

"Come on" Nick pulled back, still holding her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

The pair of them both never noticed the glare of two prying eyes as they walked out of the school building. Penny straightened up and sighed.

*****

After quickly getting some yoghurt, discussing more about school life and arguing over which ice cream flavour was better, Nick decided it was only fair to go back to at the end of school and pick the guys up.

From then on, it was nonstop arguing about what they doing tonight. Macy had homework, Stella had clothes to finish and the boys, just wanted to party.

"How about this?" Joe started, opening the front door. He walked in and everyone followed in behind him, "We do some homework, Stella you can finish your clothes and _then_ can we go party! ? Please, it's the _weekend_".

"He has got a point" Kevin nodded thoughtfully.

"Macy?" Stella asked her quietly, "Are you feeling up for it?".

"I suppose" Macy nodded, "I just don't have any—".

"Got it covered" Stella smirked, "You and I are gonnah look so hot tonight!".

Macy rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Nick. She headed for the stairs with her heavy school bag, Nick following after her.

"Okay, he is falling too hard, too fast, again" Joe shook his head, sighing.

Stella nodded, agreeing.

"Oh _please_" Kevin rolled his eyes, "After what you two got caught doing today, how can you be so hypocritical?!".

Stella and Joe stared at him.

"That's _right_" Kevin finger-snapped, "I'm _deep_" he bounced upstairs.

Stella and Joe exchanged an awkward look.

*****

Macy was definitely deciding never to let Stella dress her ever again.

She was wearing a short black dress—if you could call it that—that stopped above her knees and clung to her skin as if it had no other option. That's not really what she didn't like. It was the large shiny gold safety pins that just barely held her together at the sides. It dipped in a little at her breasts to expose some chest and Macy was also not liking this. Not to mention the black ankle booted heels that were killing her, although they gave her a 6-inch height advantage.

"Are you kidding me! That's Couture! And hello? Ever seen the Liz Hurley safety pin dress; that _made_ her!" Stella cried after Macy had given her earful about the dress.

"Fine" Macy said, facing the mirror to her curly hair which Stella had tackled two minutes ago, "What are you wearing by the way?".

"This!" Stella walked out of the bathroom and revealed her gold and black sparkly halter neck dress, which was way shorter than Macy's.

"Wow" Macy glanced at her, "You look...".

"Shaggable?" Stella stepped to the mirror and ruffle up her hair and apply more lip gloss.

"Eh sure?" Macy frowned.

"Good" Stella smirked, "Joe's not gonnah know what hit him".

"Stella, why don't you just ask him out?" Macy said.

Stella stared at her like she were stupid, "Where would be the fun in that, Mace? Besides, the girl never asks, it's always the guy".

"Why?" Macy shrugged "That seems kind of—".

"Are you guys ready _yet_—" Joe bounded upstairs. He stopped short when he saw Macy and Stella.

"Something wrong, Joe?" Stella smirked.

Macy put on her leather jacket and over the shoulder clutch bag. "I'll be down stairs" she walked past Joe and began downstairs.

"You look... " Joe began, stepping forwards, "Beautiful".

Stella blushed.

"Not as good as me" Joe added with a smirk, "But still gorgeous".

Stella laughed, "Oh _really_? You think you can out do me?".

"I _know_ I can" Joe grinned.

"Fine" Stella inched closer, "Let's make a deal then? The first one to break the other one—" she leaned in to plant a kiss on Joe's neck, "—Wins".

Joe swallowed, "And by _break_, you mean...".

"You know what I mean" Stella smirked.

"I can't" Joe shook his head, holding up his left hand to remind her of his purity ring.

Stella sighed sexily, leaned forwards and slid her lips down Joe's finger, bringing the purity ring off his finger with her teeth. She dropped the ring in his hand and closed it over.

"Oh, what a shame, I guess I win" Stella chuckled.

"No way, you're _on_" Joe's dry throat cracked.

"_Yes_..." Stella slipped her fingers down to the waistband of Joe's trousers, "_We_..." she slipped her fingers inside and Joe gasped, "_Are_..." she pulled back, smiled innocently at him and picked up her purse, walking down the stairs.

Joe spun around. If she wanted a game, she was going to get one. He wouldn't cave that easily.

*****

All through the drive there, Nick couldn't stop looking at Macy. How had he never noticed her like this? She was stunning and kind, charming, funny, oblivious to her own beauty, selfless, he could go on and on. She was perfect. It's not he didn't notice her before but now, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. She was a different Macy, a more mellow one, this Macy he wasn't afraid to fall for.

Macy glanced up, catching Nick's eye and shooting him a smile, which he returned.

"Now" Kevin began, "So sex, no drinking, no making out with strangers".

"No drinking?" Joe raised his eyebrow, "Come on, live a little! Our parents are gone, we can do whatever we want!".

"No, normal teenagers can do whatever they want" Nick sighed, "JONAS can't, if we get snapped making out with girls, or falling out of night clubs, not only will our label drop us, mom and dad will personally hunt us down and torture us".

"Not to mention these" Kevin held up his hand to show them his purity ring.

Joe and Stella exchanged an odd look.

"What's that?" Macy frowned.

"A vow we take to say we won't have sex until we get married" Nick replied.

"Oh" Macy said.

"Yeah but, I mean" Stella began, "If, say, someone were to break it, it's not the end of the world, right?".

"It's everything we believe in" Kevin shook his head, "A promise to our parents and God, to stay pure until we find our one true love".

Joe gulped.

"Yeah but, come on, you're _boys_" Stella stated as if it were obvious.

"She has a point" Joe nodded.

Kevin shot Joe a look and he sighed.

"Okay, what if, you did _other_ things, instead of sex" Stella smirked, "That wouldn't be breaking any promise, right?".

"Yeah!" Joe agreed enthusiastically, "That wouldn't be breaking any rules, right?".

Everyone shot a weird look from Stella to Joe and frowned.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Kevin asked.

"No" Stella and Joe said in unison.

"_Other_ things" Kevin began, "Always lead to sex, it's just the way it works".

"How do you know?" Stella frowned.

"I don't, _obviously_" Kevin replied, "But don't you want to go into a marriage knowing you've saved yourself for your true love?".

"No" everyone mumbled.

"Oh look, here we are!" Kevin opened the door to the limo and stepped out to the cheering fans being held back from the club. Paparazzi swarmed around them with their cameras and Macy blinked. Wow, this was unexpected.

"Just don't look at them" Nick whispered into her ear, "Pretend they're not there" although they couldn't hold hands unless they wanted a Paparazzi frenzy, they walked close to each other and Macy did what Nick told her, not looking at them.

The bouncers let them into the club and soon enough, they were in and away from prying eyes. Music filled their ears and they followed a man in a tuxedo who showed them to a VIP section. Kevin went straight in, mingling with people, laughing, telling jokes while Joe and Stella went to the bar for and left Nick and Macy alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Nick smiled at her, listening to the song that had just came on.

Macy smiled back, "Yes, but I can't remember how to".

"It's easy" Nick pulled her into him, her arms going around his neck, his hands going to her hips and back. They swayed a little and Nick grinned.

"See, told you it was easy" Nick laughed.

Macy smiled into his neck, quite liking the closeness of their bodies.

This was nice.

*****

Stella leaned against the bar, next to Joe and sipped at her coke, sighing, "So I guess we should call this quits, huh? Kevin really put the fear of God in me".

"If that's what you want" Joe turned to look at her.

"No" Stella frowned, "Isn't that what you want?" she lowered her voice, "What about your ring?".

"What ring?" Joe showed her his ring-free hand, smiling.

"Huh..." Stella smirked, "So I guess this mean I'm going to win".

"Not so fast" Joe shook his head, "I'm _pretty_ adorable" he took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

*****

Macy laughed. Nick was pretty funny. In fact she didn't know why the magazines labelled him as being so serious and intense. He was, his songs were evidence of that but he did know how to smile, how to laugh. It was like a melody to her ears, she knew that much.

"Are you serious?" Macy grinned, "I don't believe that!".

Nick raised his hands, "I'm telling the truth, honest... We actually managed to trick Kevin into believing the ghost of Volunteer Fireman Smith was going to take over my body for all _eternity_" he mocked the last word, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Macy smiled back, looking down. Were they flirting? Did she even know _how_ to flirt? Then something past Nick's shoulder caught her eye. Macy looked through the long narrow window that let them look down onto the packed dance floor and smirked.

"What?" Nick followed after gaze and nearly laughed.

"What the..." Kevin seemed to have caught the gaze too.

On the dance floor beneath them was Joe and Stella, dancing. But Stella was taking over, sliding her body up and down Joe like he was a pole. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, obviously.

Macy grinned again and took Nick's hand, pulling him up, "Come on, let's go dance".

"I'm right behind you my brother!" Kevin followed after them.

Macy was beginning to enjoy this. Putting her hands up, jumping, swaying her hips, keeping in time with the beat, now this was a night out. She pulled Nick into her, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

They danced together until Macy was gasping for new breath and Nick bent her back, her head falling backwards. He brought her back up, their foreheads meeting. Each other's breath lingered there and just when Nick was about to lean in and kiss her, she pulled away.

Nick felt his stomach sink, "Sorry" he muttered, looking away.

"No Nick" Macy cupped his cheek, "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I do but...".

Nick's stomach flipped over as he waited for her to continue.

"I think someone's taking pictures of us" Macy whispered into his ear, "Man in trench coat, 4 o'clock".

Nick turned his head and caught sight a man in a light trench coat, wearing a black hat. He did look pretty suspicious. Wouldn't someone trying to take pictures try be a little more subtle? He pretended not to look and saw the man pull out what looked like a video camera.

Nick quickly pulled away from Macy, took her hand and leaned over to Kevin, who was currently hop-scotching to the music, "Kev, there's a man with a camera spying on us, party's over" Nick told his brother, "Tell Joe and Stella, we're leaving" he began walking for the exit, taking Macy with him.

Exiting the club was a lot less frantic seeing as the paparazzi didn't expect anyone to be leaving so early. They realised too late and started clicking away with their cameras as the gang hopped into the same limo that had brought them there.

* * *

**A/N: heeeey! your thoughts are the best, i love your reviews(L) i may be addicted! :P also i have a few ideas for like the last chapter (it's not soon) but i want ask if you prefer a DRAMATIC (and i mean DRAMATIC) ending or a kind of emotional sentimental kind of one? please lemme know your thoughts!**

**ciao;).**


	6. Six

**Chapter Six**

*****

"We should have known" Kevin sighed, walking into his house, the gang following in after him. He put his keys on the counter and went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Macy stepped by everyone and walked upstairs. Nick watched her go and turned away from everyone else, breathing in deeply. Without another word, he followed after her.

Kevin sensed the tension between Joe and Stella, "Okay, well, I'm gonnah go..." he watched into the next room, leaving them alone.

Joe let out a frustrated growl. They'd been so close on the dance floor, so close to doing something. Until Kevin promptly interrupted them.

"I think I'm just gonnah go" Stella frowned, heading for the door.

"No" Joe stepped in front of her, "Please don't, please stay".

"Stay?" Stella frowned harder.

"For Macy" Joe blurted out, "You're her best friend".

"Oh" Stella swallowed hard, "Right...".

"So" Joe leaned in and wrapped his arms around her body, "Will you stay?" he placed gentle kisses on her neck and she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Yes" Stella breathed out, gasping as Joe's fingers gripped her naked thigh. Joe grinned and spun her around, pressing her body into the kitchen counter, trapping Stella between him and the counter.

Just as Joe was about to smack his lips into Stella's, she placed her hand over his mouth and smirked, "Joe... Joe...Joseph... You really thought I was that easy!" she laughed and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I think you'll be the death of me, Stella Malone" Joe whispered.

"Yeah" Stella nodded, "Probably".

She smiled.

*****

Macy stormed upstairs, throwing off her bag and leather jacket and quickly going to undo her boots. She made a quick step to the bathroom but she heard his footsteps and quickly stopped.

"Macy" Nick walked towards her.

"Not right now, Nick" Macy made towards the bathroom.

"No, we need to talk right now" Nick followed after her, his body half in the bathroom.

"No Nick" Macy gritted her teeth, "I'm sure it can wait" she tried to close the bathroom but he placed his hand on the door and stopped it.

"No it _can't_" Nick said forcefully. He forced himself into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"What..." Macy began.

Nick held his breath and stepped towards her. He slowly slid his hands up both her bare arms and heard her sharp intake of breath.

Macy closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her stomach flipped over when she felt Nick press his front into her back.

"Please just hear me out" Nick whispered into her ear, "You're amazing, Macy Misa and I know that you don't understand that or remember anything but you are... You're competitive, you annoy the hell out of me and you make me want to know more...".

Nick let his hands roam down to her hips, sliding slowly across to her back, "You make me crazy, you make me want to kiss you, to hold you, to do things that I shouldn't be doing—" he cut off, "—And this wasn't how I wanted to tell you, but I just had to get it off my chest".

Macy slowly turned around and brushed her whole body against his, holding her breath, "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to" she closed her eyes, "But I'm not lying when I say I don't know you... I don't even know me, Nick... And with your band and life is just so hectic right now, it just wouldn't... It just wouldn't work" she sighed.

Nick promptly stepped away, obviously hurt.

"No Nick, please don't—" Macy started, pained.

He was gone from her sight faster than she could blink. Macy slid down into the floor and leant against the bath; tears slipping out of her eyes.

*****

Macy slipped into Nick's top again, smelling it and feeling warm inside when it smelled like him. Slipping on her joggies, she finally left the bathroom and looked around to see Stella and Joe on the couch, watching the large screen. She glanced over and saw Nick, sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. He glanced up at her and then looked away.

Macy sighed and quickly tied her hair up, walking over to her bed. Why did it have to be right next to Nick's bed? She could practically feel his hatred coming off in waves.

"Guys, are you two okay?" Stella called over, obviously noticing the knife-cutting tension.

"Fine" Nick replied, turning a page on the magazine.

Macy opened her mouth to talk but suddenly her phone rang and she looked at it. Nick glanced up at her and watched as she answered it.

"Hello?" she winced, "Yeah... It's Macy... Hi... Yeah I'm fine, yeah the guys have been so amazing" she glanced at Nick and their eyes met for a second then he looked away again.

Macy looked down, trying not to cry, "...Yeah, I'm sorry... I really can't remember, but I'm starting too, more everyday... Yeah... No of course, yeah, it's fine... Em yes, she is... Okay..." she stood up and walked over to Stella, who looked at her.

"I think it's my parents" Macy whispered to Stella, "They want to talk to you" she handed the phone over.

"Hello, yes Mr and Mrs Misa, yes, she is fine, I promise..." Stella stood up and walked out of earshot.

"So what's up with you and Nick?" Joe asked quietly.

"What?" Macy frowned, "Nothing, don't be stupid".

"Okay, yes, I'll be with her, okay, okay, bye" Stella walked back, hanging up. She handed Macy her phone back and sat back down next to Joe.

"Macy, are you okay?" Stella frowned.

"Am I okay?" Macy stepped back, "I don't even remember my own parents, Stella" tears filled her eyes, "How am I supposed to..." she didn't finish her sentence, instead threw her phone across the room and stormed downstairs.

Macy noticed Kevin at the kitchen table, eating some cereal and reading a magazine.

"Kevin" Macy went to sit down next to him, "Was I a really bad person?".

Kevin frowned, "What? No, of course not, what made you think that?".

Macy rubbed her temples, "Oh I don't know, it could be the fact I have three life-size cardboard cut outs of JONAS, I used to stalk JONAS, assault you with sports equipment, was President of a JONAS fan site, had a JONAS fan club, stuck a picture of myself in a photo of JONAS and Stella, rip your clothes whenever I got the chance, and oh yeah, I was a stalker!".

"We all get a little overexcited about something, Macy" Kevin smiled, "Y'know, before the whole dying thing that kind of happened to you, you were totally—".

"Lightning up" Macy rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know... It's just, I know I said I didn't want my memory back if it meant acting like that but I'd rather have my memory back, I need to know something!".

"I thought it was slowly coming back?" Kevin frowned.

"Eh, yeah in teeny weeny fragments" Macy sighed.

"Well, you need to figure out what triggers your memory" Kevin started, "Like what triggered your memory before?".

Macy frowned, "Em, well the storm outside and talking to Van Dyke".

"Was the memory about Van Dyke about sports?" Kevin smiled, nodding.

"Em yeah" Macy nodded back, "But I don't see how that—".

"The storm frazzled your brain so it only makes sense the storm would help you remember" Kevin interrupted her, "But the Van Dyke thing; that was about sports".

Macy frowned, "Yeah, I still don't get it, Kevin".

"Okay" Kevin turned fully to face her, "JONAS doesn't trigger anything because you're new self rejected it, but you still embraced sports, even after you couldn't remember it, that's why you got the memory flashback".

Macy's eyes lit up and she stood up, "Oh my god, Kevin you're a genius!" she quickly hugged him before pounding back upstairs.

Kevin grinned proudly, "Yes, I _am_!".

*****

"Kevin, you're an idiot!" Nick shouted. He, Stella and Joe all glared at Kevin.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but Macy but in, "No, it totally makes sense, guys! Kevin totally explained it to me! I still like sports; that's what triggered my memory and then the storm; that caused my memory loss so that explains how I got flashbacks the other night".

Stella frowned, "Lemme get this straight... You want to go out there..." she pointed to the window, where the night had grew dark and the storm still raged like it had last night, the wind, hail and rain battling off the window, "Dressed like that..." she motioned to Macy's fully kitted out basketball uniform which covered next to nothing, "...So you can get hit by lighting, _again_... so that it will trigger your memory?".

Macy shook her head then slowly smiled, "No, but that works too!".

"I think what Macy's trying to say is that wearing her sports kit and being out in the storm might bring her memory back" Kevin added.

"That's ridiculous" Nick shook his head.

"Why, because I thought of it?" Macy snapped.

"Because you get a cold, the flu, pneumonia, blown away or gee, lemme think, struck by lightning, _again_!" Nick snapped back.

"Please" Macy rolled her eyes, "What happened to the chances of getting hit by lightening are _one_ in three million?".

"And you were that _one_, Macy" Nick shook his head again.

"Come on, what are the odds it happens again?" Macy joked.

"One in three million!" Stella, Joe and Nick cried in unison.

"Well, I don't need your support!" Macy cried, picking up her baseball bat, "I'm going out there and there's nothing you can do to stop me!".

A ding came from downstairs and Kevin rushed for the stairs, "My waffles are ready!".

Macy opened her mouth, "—I'll go after I've had some waffles!" she followed after Kevin.

"It might work" Joe said after some thought.

Stella and Nick glared at him.

"What?" Joe walked back to the couch, shrugging.

"Nick" Stella leaned in, "Is everything okay with you and Macy? I mean, it just... didn't seem like it was earlier, or now actually".

Nick nodded, "Yeah sure, it's _perfect_".

"Did you tell her how you feel about her?" Stella smiled innocently.

Nick shot her a look. How did she know these things? He reluctantly nodded, "Yes, and she shot me down".

"What?" Stella gaped, "I don't understand, what did she say?".

"She wants me back but she doesn't know me or herself and with the band and everything being so _hectic_ right now, she doesn't think it'll work out" Nick folded his arms.

"Aw" Stella cooed, "That is so cute".

Nick frowned, "No, it's not, she killed me".

Stella rolled her eyes, "Oh you boys really don't know anything... She's saying she wants you back so she obviously likes you but because of her losing her memory, she's scared, she doesn't really know who she is and then the rest is all about _you_".

"Huh?" Nick frowned harder.

"She's saying _your_ life and band's life is hectic, and she doesn't want to get in the way of that" Stella smiled, "What I'm saying is, she likes you, but she's unsecure about herself and that she's worried about you and your hectic lifestyle and that she just might be another burden".

Nick's face fell, "What? Why can't you girls just come right out and say what you mean?!".

"We do" Stella insisted, "Guys just can't read girl talk, it's a whole big thing, they did a 4 page spread about it in _Vogue_, I'll see if I can hook you up".

"So what should I do?" Nick asked quietly.

"Go to her" Stella said as if it were obvious, "Tell her you like Macy, _whoever_ she is and that she won't make your life hectic, just better, c'mon Romeo, you're the sensitive one, think outside the box".

"Right" Nick nodded, "Thanks, Stella".

Stella smiled, "It's okay, I'm a match-making dream, I know".

"Stella" Nick pulled her back, "So you know how to read girl talk and I know my brother... You guys like to play games with each other, a lot but don't go too far, yeah? He cares for you more than he'd like to admit" he walked towards the stairs and Stella slowly turned back to Joe.

He looked up and shot her a smile, which she returned happily and then frowned.

*****

"Macy" Nick caught her before she was about to leave the house to go outside into the wet and wild storm.

"Nick?" Macy turned around to answer him.

Nick closed the door behind him so it was private and he sighed, "Okay, I know that you don't know who you are but I do, I promise, you're Macy and I love that about you, you're amazing, kind, focused and that's the many beautiful things that's not changed about you".

Macy held her breath, "You can't stop me from going outside, Nick".

"I know" Nick nodded, "You're so determined, even I couldn't stop you... I just had to let you know that even though you think you know nothing of yourself, I do and I trust that your memory is going to come back whenever it's going to come back".

Macy stared at him for a long intense moment until she reached forwards and hugged him tightly. He sighed into her scent and hugged her back.

Macy pulled away and reached for the door handle, "We'll talk when I come back in" she smiled.

Nick smiled, sighing as she opened the door to the storm and walked out, closing the door behind her. Nick walked back out, into the kitchen and sat down next to Kevin who had a plate full of waffles.

"Is our little Nick in love, again?" Kevin laughed.

"Closing that door didn't make it private, did it?" Nick stole one of Kevin's waffles.

"Nope!" Kevin laughed.

*****

Nick stared out of the window, watching Macy, who was standing in the middle of his front garden with her baseball bat. She was absolutely drenched from head to toe and he was surprised the strength of the wind had not blown her away yet.

"She's been out there for 46 minutes" Nick rubbed his head.

"She's going to get the flu or something" Joe commented.

"I'm gonnah go get her in" Stella made for the door but Nick stopped her.

"No, I'll go" Nick headed for the door and went outside, immediately getting drenched as well. It was freezing out here. How could Macy do this? She was wearing a sleeveless top and shorts.

"Macy!" Nick called, making his way over, "Come in! You're going to catch your death!".

Macy turned to him, her arms wrapped around herself painfully. Nick's throat caught. She looked beautiful. Every inch of her was soaking wet, her mascara was running and he was pretty sure she was crying but he'd never seen her look so gorgeous.

"I thought this would work, Nick" Macy's voice broke on his name, "I thought I would remember, damn it!".

She let herself be pulled into his arms and they almost forgot they were standing out in the middle of a massive storm.

"I'm so stupid" Macy mumbled into his chest, "Nothing is ever going to—" as she was about to turn, Nick spun her back around and smacked his lips onto hers, forcing everything he had felt in those last few days into that one kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as hers went to his neck, touching his sensitive spot.

Thunder and lightning struck as their lips and tongues fought for dominance and suddenly something happened. A switch in Macy's brain flicked back on and she remembered _everything._

Macy pulled back; her and Nick breathless. She grinned and looked up at him through her wet lashes, "_Nick_!" she beamed and suddenly he _knew_. That was _Macy's_ smile.

"I remember!" Macy barely had time to finish before Nick crashed his lips back down to hers.

* * *

**A/N: hey! Soooo she finally remembered! I made her remember quite soon cos i've got a plan up to about maybe 11 or 12 chapters and end it there... soo lemme know what you guys think? Much love!**

**ciao;).**


	7. Seven

**Chapter Seven**

*****

"Oh _my_ god!" Stella hit Joe on the chest, "He just kissed her!" she peered through the blinds, "Oh my god, she kissed him back!" she hit Joe on the chest again and he groaned, "Oh my god, he just kissed her, _again_!" she went to hit Joe on the arm but he quickly moved and she got Kevin.

"Ow" Kevin rubbed his arm, "So _what_, they kissed? Thank god somebody's finally getting together around here" he glanced obviously between Stella and Joe and walked off.

"Okay, they're coming back" Stella moved away from the blinds, "Act like we weren't just spying on them".

As the door opened and a soaked Nick and Macy walked in, Joe turned to Stella, "Yeah" he nodded, "And so, on pool tables, it's not actually real grass".

"Are you sure?" Stella frowned, "Cause it felt real..." she turned to Nick and Macy and beamed, "Hey guys... What's up?".

"Subtle" Joe muttered.

"Stella!" Macy threw her arms around her shocked best friend.

"_Macy_?!" Stella screamed, not caring about getting drenched "Is it—".

"Yes! I got my memory back!" Macy grinned.

"Oh my god!" Stella screamed again and they jumped up and down together, "So what triggered it?" she asked, trying to be casual, but failing miserably.

"Uh..." Macy glanced to Nick, not sure if he wanted them to know anything.

"I kissed her" Nick blurted out.

"I know!" Stella squealed, "I mean, wow, really? Are you guys like, a couple now or..?".

"Stella" Joe interrupted her, "Stop being so immature" he paused "...Why don't we leave the happy love birds alone so they can make out again?!" he laughed.

"Joe, I missed you!" Macy threw her arms around him, causing him to also get wet.

"What's the commotion in here?" Kevin sauntered back into the room.

"Kevin!" Macy cried, going to hug Kevin now, getting him wet and cold as well.

"Macy?" Kevin frowned, hugging her back, "I'm confused, I don't—".

"Your plan totally worked" Macy beamed, "I got my memory back!".

"Yes!" Kevin punched the air, "I knew it! I knew I was a genius..." he paused, "So are you and Nick like dating now or what? Cause it's mom and dad's anniversary soon and I can buy a two for one—".

"Oh my god, my parents" Macy interrupted him, "I should call them, they'll probably be freaking out right now".

"I'll be right up" Nick smiled at her which she returned before going upstairs. Nick went to the cupboard to fetch two dry towels, well aware he was being stared at.

"What?" he asked aloud, sighing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much" Kevin pondered aloud.

"She makes me happy" Nick mused, going upstairs.

The phone rang and Kevin went to answer it, "That's probably mom, she worries far too much—Hi mommy!...".

Stella glanced up at Joe, who stared at her right back. "Joe" Stella sighed, inching closer, "Where's your purity ring?".

Joe pulled it out from his pocket and held it up. Stella took it from his fingers and sighed. She slid it back down his finger and looked up to see his confused expression.

"We were stupid to start playing games with each other" Stella said quietly, "Love and committed sex shouldn't be about games or winning, I'm sorry".

Joe sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry too... Too bad you quit, huh? I guess that means I win!" he grinned and walked past her.

"Huh" Stella folded her arms, frowning.

*****

Macy hung up just as Nick walked up the stairs, two towels in his hands. She smiled instantly and he smiled back, handing her a towel.

"Thanks" Macy took it.

"How were your parents?" Nick asked.

"Thrilled" Macy beamed, "I feel really bad, they must have been so worried, that storm's being keeping their plane down for days but they're hoping maybe tomorrow night they can get home... I also made an appointment at the hospital tomorrow" she added, "I now remember that annoying doctor telling me that I was to make an appointment for next weekend but now I've got my memory back, no time like the present, huh?".

"Sure" Nick agreed, reaching out to take her hand, "No time like the present".

Macy's heart sped up and her throat went dry.

"Thank you" Macy blurted out before Nick had the chance to say anything.

"For what?" Nick frowned.

"For helping me get my memory back" Macy replied, "I definitely couldn't have done it without you".

Nick laughed, "I'm only more than happy to help... C'mon, let's get you out of those clothes, you must be freezing"

"You too" Macy added.

When Macy had changed into dry pyjamas, she walked out of the bathroom to find Nick also in his pyjamas. She smiled tiredly and walked towards him, nervous again.

Did he want to be just friends? Did he want more than that? Was she _ready_ for that?

"So" they both started and laughed.

"I really like you, Macy" Nick blurted out, inching closer.

"I really like you too" Macy smiled, "It's weird, it's like, I lost my memory and lost everything but now, I think I've gained _everything_".

Nick beamed at her and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. He began to pull away but she latched onto his lips and continued the kiss, pulling their bodies closer together. He replied too easily and wrapped his arms around her, backing her into the wall.

The fight for dominance ended when Nick slipped his tongue into Macy's mouth and she moaned slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he helped her up.

"Nick" Macy gasped as his lips returned too fast and too hard. Bodies pressed so close together they might meld into each other, she returned the kiss just as passionate as Nick and tried to control her breathing.

Nick led his lips down to her neck and trailed kisses to her shoulder, loving the sound coming from Macy's throat. It was like an addiction; that sound spurring him on.

He returned his lips to hers and bit her bottom lip, her hands gripping down his back. She could feel his hands slip under the hem of her top and catch his breath.

Macy leaned in and slowly kissed him, pulling away. Their foreheads leant against each other; their breaths coming out in heavy panting.

"Sorry" Nick gasped.

"It's okay" Macy slid her legs down to the floor, their arms still wrapped around each other, "I guess we've got more self control than I thought".

Nick grimaced, cursing his stupid ring.

"Macy, I was wondering" Nick began, "Would you go out with me?".

Macy pretended to think then shook her head, "Sorry Nick, I think I prefer Kevin".

Nick stared.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend" Macy laughed, shaking her head, "You are too easy".

"No" Nick smirked back, "You just mean a lot to me and I mean, a _lot_" he took her hand, "But, we've got to keep this secret".

Macy frowned, "What? Why?".

"If the media found out that I've got a girlfriend, they'd have a field day, Mace... You'd never hear the end of it; it'd ruin your life... The label and that are really strict about that kind of stuff".

"God I almost forgot" Macy looked away, "You're famous".

Nick searched her eyes, feeling scared. Was she gonnah tell him they couldn't be together?

Macy looked up, smiling, "Okay... I won't tell anyone".

Nick leaned in and began to kiss her again; something so addictive and new for both of them. They finally broke away, sighing into each other's embrace.

"I'm in the mood for a horror" Nick pecked her neck affectionately and she squirmed, smiling. He took her hand and led them both to the large screen and the couch.

Macy sat down on the couch as Nick reached for the remote. He clicked a button and suddenly the lights went off, leaving them in total darkness.

"I'm guessing that one turns off the lights" Nick laughed nervously, trying to find the TV remote. Macy peered in the dark and felt around the couch, picking up a remote.

"Nick, I think I—" Macy stood up, stopping when Nick spun around and pressed his body into hers. Her breath caught and in the heat of the moment, Nick pushed her into the couch and leant down to kiss her lips.

She replied readily, shivering as her body touched every inch of Nick's. His lips kept moving against hers and suddenly she felt dizzy. His hands were going everywhere and Macy arched her body up into his; a husky noise coming from his throat.

Nick moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking and biting, her nails digging into his sides the harder he went. It seemed like forever when he pulled back, almost sure she'd mark. And weirdly enough, he wanted that. She was his. And vice versa.

Nick pressed his lips back to hers and when he felt his hands automatically slide down to her pyjama bottoms, he pulled away, hissing.

"Nick" Macy sat up, her hair a mess and her lips pink and puffy, "What is it? What's wrong? Is it your diabetes?".

Nick frowned, he didn't remember telling Macy that but she had been his No. 1 fan after all so she must have found out that way. He shook his head but then remembered the lights were off and she couldn't see him.

Nick sighed, "No... It's just... Everytime it just gets harder and harder to stop myself".

Macy felt her stomach swoop and she blushed. "I know, me too... And I don't want you to stop but you made a promise".

"Yeah" Nick twisted the ring on his finger bitterly, "And now, I can't think of a sane enough reason not to throw it off".

"Your parents" Macy offered, "You know they'd want you to keep it on".

Nick sighed, nodding his head.

"You know there's only one option left" Macy said, smirking, "We'll just have to get married then".

Nick chuckled and twisted his fingers with hers, "Name the time and place" he grinned.

Macy handed him the TV remote and soon the light of the TV flooded the room. Nick looked up at Macy and noticed the bruise on her neck.

He inched closer and placed a soft kiss on it and felt her body tense, "I guess you'll just have to be mine now".

"I'm sure I can make do" Macy smirked and reached down to kiss him.

"Aw cool, is it movie time?" Kevin bounded upstairs and Nick and Macy broke apart.

"Stellz, Joe, we're watching a movie, come on!" Kevin shouted.

Nick rolled his eyes and Macy laughed quietly, taking his hand again. She curled into him on the couch, getting a look from Kevin.

"Are you two—" Kevin began.

"Yes" Nick grinned, "We're going out".

Kevin frowned, "I don't have to give you two the speech do I? Now, as the older brother I think it's my job to tell you—".

"Kevin" Nick growled darkly.

"On second thought, we'll just talk later" Kevin sat down.

"Oh, does this mean you two are going out together?" Stella squealed at them, coming upstairs, Joe right behind her.

"Yes" Macy beamed, "But it's a secret".

"Right on dude" Joe smirked at his younger brother, getting a glare from Stella.

"Nothing" Joe sat down next to Stella as the movie began.

Macy leaned on Nick's chest as he wrapped his arm around her and sighed happily. Minutes later, she was asleep.

*****

Macy shifted and blinked her eyes open. Looking about she saw she was on a bed... Macy sat up, frowning. Hadn't she just been watching a movie on the couch with Nick? She glanced over and saw Nick, asleep on his bed. Joe and Kevin were also in theirs and Stella was asleep on the couch.

Macy was about to turn over to go back to sleep when she heard Nick mumble something. It sounded like her name. She frowned and got off the bed, walking towards Nick. She slipped down onto the ground where his bed was sunken in and watched as his brow frowned and he looked like he was in pain.

"Nick" Macy whispered, "Nick" she reached out to touch his face but his eyes snapped wide open and he grabbed her hand in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Macy smiled, "You looked like you were having a nightmare".

"Yeah" Nick yawned, sitting up, "I can't really remember what it was about though..." he frowned, "Anyway, what are you doing up?".

Macy shrugged, "I just woke up... How was the movie?".

"Gore-tastic" Nick shook his head, "No wonder I'm having nightmares...".

"Okay, well, night" Macy kissed him on the cheek before turning to go.

"Wait" Nick pulled her back, "Wait... Sleep with me".

Macy immediately tensed and Nick caught her expression, "No, Mace, I mean _sleep_... with me" he smiled.

"You want me to?" Macy beamed.

Nick nodded and moved over a little so that she could slip in beside him. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in. She buried her head in his chest and he tangled their legs together.

"You smell so good" Nick grinned, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you" Macy laughed, "I try".

They lay there, together, for several moments and Nick was almost asleep when Macy's eyes widened and she cried, "Penny!".

"It's Nick, actually" Nick mumbled, smirking, "But y'know, whatever works for you".

"No, I mean I can't believe you asked Penny out on a date" Macy sat up, folding her arms.

Nick followed suit, rubbing his eyes and frowning, "Okay, what? You know that whole me-liking-Penny-phase is totally over, she's like too perfect".

Macy glared even more.

"Not that you aren't perfect" Nick said hastily, "You are... I'm still confused, who told you I had asked Penny out?".

"Penny" Macy sighed, "I remember it all now, before I was hit by lightning, the last person I talked to was Penny, she was saying something about selling out a record and that you had asked her out on a date—".

"Oh" Nick's face slotted in realisation, "No, that demo that me and Penny recorded together, _Give Love A Try_, it sold out, so I suggested that her and I should go out for celebratory drinks".

"Just celebratory drinks?" Macy sighed.

Nick nodded.

"At the time, was it a date to you..? I mean, romantically?" Macy asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"No, of course not" Nick shook his head, "I was over Penny a long time ago... Purely friends, I swear...".

"Sorry I doubted you" Macy pushed her hair back, "It's not that I don't trust you, but Penny's... really beautiful and I'm just plain—".

"Macy" Nick took her face in his hands, "Don't ever doubt yourself, you're amazing, gorgeous, more beautiful than everyone I've ever met...".

"Right back at cha" Macy smiled.

Nick leaned in, and caught her lips, kissing them as fast as he could. He pushed Macy back onto the bed and leaned over her, placing his left knee in-between her legs and the other outside her hip. Macy placed her hands on his flexed arms and welcomed his further kisses.

Once again, their heated kisses left them short for breath and both their fingers tugging at the other's pyjamas.

Nick sighed painfully as Macy looked up, "It's okay, Nick".

Nick shook his head, "I can't even kiss you without wanting to..." he trailed off.

"I want to too" Macy tried to make him feel better, "But we'll stop, I promise, it'll be fine".

Nick rested his head on her shoulder, sighing.

"Stella's right you know..." Macy traced circles on his shoulder and felt him tense, "There's always _other_ things we could do..." she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Nick smirked then shook his head, "No, cause Kevin's also right... _Other_ things might lead to sex, which y'know, I'm not complaining..." he grinned.

Macy smiled and wrapped her arms around him and brought his body completely on hers. Nick rolled to the side so he wasn't lying on her and pressed himself to her as close as possible.

Her eyes closed shut and he lay there hours after just watching her sleep until finally falling into sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: s'up! soo things are finally happening! uuft, so hard trying to balance out stories but that's my fault i guess:) oh well, thoughts? prettyyyy pleaseee?**

**ciao!**


	8. Eight

**Chapter Eight**

*****

Macy knew she was going to have to get used to the fact that her and Nick's relationship was private but everytime Penny shot her a sickening glare, her insides curled. What was that bitch staring at her for? Macy scolded herself; that side of her was gone, and she wouldn't come back. Macy smoothed down her short skirt and waistcoat and picked up her bag, shutting her locker over.

She turned to walk but somebody crashed into her and she fell to the floor.

"Hey! Will you watch—" Macy began to snap but then looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry, Macy" Randolph helped her up.

"It's okay" Macy sighed, "Sorry, I snapped, my head's been a little all over the place" she laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah I heard" Randolph scratched the back of his neck, "So how was having amnesia for 3 days?".

"Wonderful" Macy deadpanned, "I felt terrific".

Randolph chuckled, "So anyway, I was wondering, if you're not busy tonight that maybe... We could y'know, go out, watch a movie or something".

"I can't, I'm sorry, Randolph" Macy sighed, wishing she could explain.

"Penny was right; I knew you'd realise I was way out of your league" he looked down sadly.

"Wait, what?" Macy's head snapped up, "No it's not that, and what is Penny saying?".

Randolph shrugged, "She just said you were way out of my league but knowing you were a sweet girl I should ask you out again, after last time... I thought things could be different".

Macy winced, she remembered their last date. It didn't go well, let's just leave it there.

"Penny's wrong" Macy began, "Any girl would be lucky to have you... It's just... after the whole head-thing, I think I should just be by myself... for a little while".

"I get it" Randolph nodded, "See you, Macy" he walked off and Macy spun around, scanning the crowd. Her eyes landed on Penny's from across the room and they both stared at each other.

Macy folded her arms while Penny smirked. Then something weirder happened. Van Dyke walked over to Penny, linked arms with her and began walking the other way. Since when were Penny and Van Dyke going out?

The bell rang and Macy jumped out of her trance. She turned the other way and began walking, her mind on other things.

From around the corner, Penny and Van Dyke watched her walk away, smirking.

"You're not gonnah hurt her, right?" Van Dyke frowned, "This is just to get Nick, _right_? Penny?".

Penny rolled her eyes, then looked up at him to smile, "Of course, I like Macy, she's nice, but she doesn't belong with Nick, I do, she just... needs to realise that".

Van Dyke opened his mouth to reply but Penny cut him off, "Look, I'm not paying you to be my conscience, okay?".

Penny turned back to the music room where Nick was playing through the window and smiled. The poster on the door read; "Sadie Hawkins Dance!" and suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head.

"What?" Van Dyke saw the look on her face.

Penny licked her lips, "I've just had an ingenious idea".

*****

Macy was sat on the floor in the janitor's closet with Nick sat beside her. She laughed at another one of his stupid jokes.

"This is nice" Nick took her hand, "I like the privacy".

Macy smirked and got off the floor to sit on his lap, her legs at either side of him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. She pressed herself into him and he groaned into the kiss, which Macy smiled to.

"Damn your short skirt" Nick gasped and ran his hands up her legs, making her shiver.

She leaned back in to kiss him and suddenly felt something against her bare thigh. Something hard. Macy smirked into the kiss, swallowing another of Nick's groans.

"Macy" Nick broke apart, pushing her off him.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine" Nick smiled, "I just... Didn't know how much longer I could control myself...".

Macy chuckled, glancing down the way, "Yeah, I can tell".

Nick blushed and looked away.

"Nick, it's okay" Macy couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "If I were a boy and kissing you I know I'd be a lot worse...".

Nick smiled then frowned, "Eh... Thanks?" he laughed.

"You wanna go?" Macy glanced to the door.

"No" Nick shook his head, "Not yet" he stared at her intensely.

"Oh right" Macy sat back down, "Y'know, Nick... I could always..." her hand slid down his shirt and rested on the waistband of his trousers.

"Macy" Nick grabbed her hand, "Let's try the other way first... Talk about vomit, sick, blood, anything".

"Uh..." Mac y frowned, "Randolph asked me out earlier".

"What?" Nick's head snapped up, "He asked you out?!".

"Wow" Macy laughed nervously, "Feeling better? Did that work for you?".

"Macy" Nick ignored her, "He asked you out?".

"Obviously I said no" Macy replied, "Yeah and apparently that ex bitch of yours told him I was way out of his league".

"You are" Nick nodded.

Macy stared at him.

"I mean, yeah, what a... cow" Nick finished lamely.

"Randolph's a sweet guy, Nick" Macy sighed, "And I don't like the thought of some bimbo telling him he's not good enough, no matter who it's too".

Nick nodded slowly, "If you want... I'll talk to her?".

"No" Macy shook her head, "No, I don't want her anywhere near you... Just... lemme handle it... Knowing Stella, she'll want to get involved as well".

Nick chuckled, then glanced to his watch, "Your hospital appointment's in 30 minutes... You sure you don't want me to go with you?".

Macy nodded and stood up, Nick doing the same. "Yeah, it's just routine... I'll be fine, meet you at the end of school?" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah" Nick smiled after her.

"Right, I'm gonnah go first" Macy said, "Wait a couple minutes then go after me".

"Bye Mace" Nick kissed her again before watching her leave.

Nick sighed contentedly, smiling.

*****

Nick rolled his eyes again and listened to Joe and Stella; arguing again over something probably very unimportant.

"Hey Nick" he turned his head and saw Penny, walking beside him.

"Hey Penny" he smiled and suddenly felt uneasy.

"So, I was wondering if you had a date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Penny smiled innocently.

Nick's stomach lurched, "Eh no but I—".

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" Penny interrupted him.

"Eh" Nick hesitated, "Sorry... I don't think I'm going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, I have plans that night".

"Oh cool" Penny nodded, "So you want to go out and have those celebratory drinks we've been meaning to do?".

"Yeah" Nick nodded back, "I'll text you".

"Cool" Penny smiled.

Suddenly, somehow Van Dyke was walking beside them.

"Oh Van Dyke, hey, so what are you doing for the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Penny oozed innocence.

"I'm gonnah ask Macy" Van Dyke smiled.

Nick's head snapped up.

"Oh yeah, shame about what happened to her" Penny nodded.

"Oh yeah" Van Dyke grinned, "Ever since that, she's gotten way more confident and more hot, have you seen her legs, oh man, I'm so glad I've got gym with her—".

Nick let out an annoyed cough and Penny turned to him, "Are you okay, Nick?".

"Fine" Nick growled, "Anyway, I've got music class, I'll see you later" he turned and sprinted off the other way.

Penny's face fell the minute he was gone, "Okay that was whack... Did you see his reaction... He so likes her".

"Yeah" Van Dyke nodded, "Who doesn't? She's so—" Penny sent him a glare and he stopped.

"So you know what the next move is, don't you?" Penny folded her arms.

"Ask Macy out?" Van Dyke frowned.

"Exactly" Penny smiled, "And if she rejects you, then we definitely know that something is going on between them".

*****

Macy left the hospital with a heavy sigh. God, her parents really wouldn't stop calling her. After several phone conversations, Macy hung up and decided to get some coffee and then back to school. Seeing Nick again was the only thing keeping her from screaming in frustration.

Then her phone buzzed and just when she thought it was her parents _again_, it turned out to be a text from Van Dyke.

Macy sighed and opened her phone, reading the text;

_**Hey, just wondering if you could meet me at the school fountain in like 20 minutes? It's really important... text me back xxx**_

Macy sighed again and began texting him back. She began walking towards the nearest bus station, frowning.

Damn. She really wanted her coffee.

*****

"Okay Dyke" Macy put her bag down, putting her hands on her hips, "What's so important that I left getting my coffee for?".

"Did anyone tell you how attractive you are when you're pissed off?" Van Dyke smirked.

Macy rolled her eyes, "No, I'll be sure to add that to my Lifetime Achievements".

"So I was wondering if you had a date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Van Dyke asked.

"No, dances aren't really my thing, isn't the chick supposed to ask the dude anyway?" Macy picked her bag back up, "So if there's nothing else..." she began to walk away but Van Dyke started talking again.

"Okay, how about we go out for dinner then?" he asked.

Macy sighed, "Okay, how can I put this lightly..." she looked around, then turned to him, "Oh I know! Never in a million years!" she deadpanned.

"You're still hot" Van Dyke chuckled, watching her walk away.

Macy rolled her eyes again and walked past Penny, who looked her up and down.

"Okay unless your gay and checking me out, I'd say you just up and down evil eyed me" Macy spun around to face Penny, a glare in her eye.

Penny smirked and stepped forwards, "It's not hard to stare, didn't you hear? The new you turns out to be a slut".

"Well at least I can pull it off" Macy folded her arms.

"Oh you think?" Penny stepped threateningly towards her which Macy copied, her anger rising.

"Oh I know" Macy hissed.

"Leave Nick alone" Penny growled.

"Or what?" Macy gritted her teeth, laughing angrily, "You'll hit me with your hair?".

Penny looked like she was about to do something but suddenly she stepped away.

"Watch your back, _Mace_" Penny said in her most innocent voice before sauntering away.

Macy sighed heavily before turning to storm away.

She had to find Nick.

*****

Nick penned the next word down on his notebook and began playing his guitar again. He had decided to ditch music glass and just sit in one of the empty art classes, venting his frustration through music.

Macy walked by, glancing in the window. She sighed and opened the door, walking in. Nick glanced up and immediately smiled. He shut his notebook over too quickly and put his guitar down.

"What's up?" he noticed her angry face.

"Ha, you're bitch of an ex warned me to 'stay away from you'!" Macy growled, letting herself be pulled into his arms.

"What?" Nick frowned.

"That and that stupid Van Dick asking me out" Macy muttered, "I swear he changes his mind all the time, first he wants Stella, then he starts hanging around Penny like she's glue and then he asks me out to that stupid Sadie Hawkins Dance!".

"Yeah I know" Nick's face hardened, "Penny asked me to that as well".

"What?" Macy's head snapped up, "She's such a bitch, I hate her!".

"Hey" Nick leaned in to kiss her lips, which immediately shut her up, and she kissed him back. They pulled away and Nick hugged her again.

"So how was your hospital appointment?" he asked, concern in his eyes and voice.

Macy smirked, "I'm cured, can you believe it?".

Nick grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

"So, what you doing?" Macy gestured to his guitar, "Writing a new song?".

"Eh yeah" Nick stood in front of his notebook, "It's nothing".

"Can I see?" Macy smiled innocently.

"It's not finished yet" Nick laughed nervously.

"What's it about?" Macy went to sit down.

"You" Nick smiled, a pink flush reaching his cheeks.

"Really?" Macy asked, stunned, "Me?".

"Who else is gonnah be my inspiration?" Nick took her hand.

"I'd kiss you right now if I wasn't afraid of being caught" Macy laughed.

"Oh right" Nick let her hand go, "I almost forgot about the whole secrecy".

Macy nodded slowly, looking up to smile at him.

"So, spoke to your parents yet?" Nick asked, sitting down next to her.

Macy nodded, "Yeah, if the weather looks good, they'll be able to fly tonight and get home tomorrow afternoon".

"I'm gonnah miss you when you go" Nick smiled softly.

Macy laughed, "Please, you won't be able to get rid of me!".

Nick smiled back, "So I was gonnah take you out tonight, like on a proper date... And it's just so frustrating that I can't".

Macy bit her lip, shaking her head, "I'm sure we can find plenty of things to do in your room" her words made her blush and she saw his same reaction.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure we could".

Macy walked over to the blinds, drew them shut and then went to the door to lock it. Nick frowned and watched her walk over to him.

"Macy, what—" Nick began but was cut off when Macy pressed her lips to his, ravaging his mouth, her fingers slipping into the inside of his shirt to feel his cold bare skin. She pulled away, gasping.

"Sorry" Macy sighed, "I just... needed to do that" her hand remained on his chest and he quickly found himself tensing.

"Yeah" his throat was rough.

She pulled her hand out of his shirt and he caught it, twisting his fingers with hers. They both shared an intense look.

"I l—" Nick began to whisper but stopped when the door handle started to move and they both jumped apart.

"Nick!" Kevin's voice came through the door, "Nick, you in there?".

"Yeah!" Nick shouted back, annoyed. He walked to the door and unlocked it to see Kevin.

"Dude, the new song done yet?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Not yet, for the 16th time!" Nick slammed the door on his face, sighing.

Macy smiled, biting her lip.

"Let's do something tonight" Nick turned to her, "Like have dinner or something".

"Nick, we can't go out—" Macy began.

"We don't have to" Nick finished with a grin, "I have an idea".

"Well then" Macy leaned in to kiss him, "I can't wait..." she began walking away to the door.

Nick stared after her.

* * *

**A/N: hey, so i'm kinda lost with this storyline for now, any ideas where you's want this to go? or should i just give up? Didn't like this chapter for some reason, it seemed really... mushy? And i'm more angst-y, like all the time so idk, maybe that's it... Anyway, would love your feedback and ideas.**

**-ciao.**


	9. Nine

**Chapter Nine**

*****

Macy suddenly felt nervous. Too nervous. Stella, Joe and Kevin happened to be '_out'_, leaving the whole house to her and Nick. Nick obviously had something to do with this; he had told her to dress fancy and meet him downstairs at 6pm. It was kinda weird him being yards away but not talking to him.

Macy looked at herself in the mirror again. Stella had just happened to leave a red silky dress on the bathroom railing with a note saying;

_**This is Gucci. **__**DO NOT**__** rip or tear or stain! Anyway, have fun!**_

Macy ran her fingers through her curls and smoothed out the red dress, feeling nervous again. This was _Nick_. This was their _first_ date. Even if it was in his house.

Macy patiently waited until 6 o'clock then finally walked downstairs into the kitchen. Something smelled good. The lights were dimmed down and she smiled, despite her nerves. No sign of Nick. On the floor, trailing from the kitchen to the living room was a path of red rose petals.

Macy smiled again and began following them, looking around. She walked into the living room, where the lights were completely off and the room was only being lit by millions of lit candles. Her breath caught. She looked up and saw that the red rose petal trail ended at a table.

She looked up and saw a set up table; set up table cloth, knives and forks, plates with the silver dishes on top covering what was on it, napkins and wine glasses. Still no sign of Nick. Then she heard a sound... A tune, a rhythm..? An acoustic guitar was being played and Macy turned to see Nick; all dressed up, walking in, strumming away on his guitar.

Macy's eyes watered up as they both stopped, yards apart, just staring.

Nick opened his mouth and began to sing in time with the music, smiling:

"_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_I won't tell anybody_

_Won't tell anybody_

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall down"_ he sang and Macy was frozen to the spot; just listening.

"_I won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound_

_Won't tell anybody_

_Won't tell anybody_

_They want to see us fall_

_They want to see us fall down"_ Nick continued, the music becoming faster.

"_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonnah catch me_

_You're gonnah catch if I fall (down, down, down)"_ Nick inched closer to her and Macy still couldn't believe it. Nick had written a song for her and now he was playing it.

"_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night and_

_You are your own worst enemy_

_You'll never win the fight_

_Just hold on to me_

_I'll hold on to you_

_It's you and me up against the world_

_It's you and me" _Nick beamed at her while silent tears began to fall from her face.

"_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonnah catch me_

_You're gonnah catch if I fall (down, down, down)"_

Macy wiped away her tears as his singing words began to sink in. Was this really happening? Was, Nick Lucas, youngest and cutest member of JONAS, actually singing to her?

"_I won't fall out of love_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I'll fall into you_

_Baby if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonnah catch me_

_You're gonnah catch if I fall..._

_(down, down, down)" _Nick strummed a little more on his guitar before stopping.

Macy breathed in deeply as Nick put his guitar down. "That was beautiful" Macy whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you" Nick looked at her up and down, his breath catching, "So... you really liked the song?".

"I love it" Macy beamed, "I can't believe you wrote that in one day".

"You're my inspiration, Macy Misa" Nick smiled. He pulled her chair out and she sat down, smiling. He pushed it back in and smiled.

"Hope you're hungry" Nick said, reaching out to pull off the silver dishes covering it to reveal a bowl of soup on each plate.

"It's my grandma's homemade soup, for starters" Nick sat down, looking up at her.

"Nick, you're amazing" Macy breathed, "How is it possible for someone to cook and sing and dance and be the hottest person I've ever met and still be so... sensitive and romantic?".

Nick smiled back, "When I'm around you, it's not hard to be myself".

Macy felt her insides squirm with happiness, "Who knew losing my memory would lead us to this?".

Nick felt uneasy. Thinking of Macy in that hospital bed again gave his stomach a violent lurch, "Yeah, let's just stay away from hospitals, yeah?" he laughed humourlessly.

"Nick, I'm okay" Macy smiled back, "Thanks to you, you helped me get my memory back".

They began eating their soup, the atmosphere growing more intense.

*****

"Yeah, can I have two burgers, two fries, two cokes, two blueberries muffins and two ice creams" Joe said to the woman at the drive-way window. He turned to Stella, and said, "You want anything?".

Stella rolled her eyes as Joe drove on to the next window to pay and collect his food.

"This is so unhealthy" Stella whined, "But it's for a good cause... Nick and Macy need some alone time".

Joe rolled his eyes, "Oh please, they don't want alone time cause they want to have polite conversations, they're probably shagging right now" he handed her the bag of food and drove into a parking space.

"Joe" Stella gaped, "Nick is not like that, and neither is Macy!".

"Uh-huh" Joe took out his food and handed the rest to Stella.

"Not all the Lucas brothers are about the sex" Stella took a bite into her burger, "Just cause you're a asshole when it comes to dates, doesn't mean—"

"Oh please" Joe cut her off, "You can't honestly tell me that any guys our age aren't into sex".

"Some aren't" Stella insisted.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Joe frowned.

"Van Dyke wasn't" Stella smiled smugly, "He was sweet, romantic and thoughtful".

"Did he tell you that he finds porn degrading and that he thinks it's actually funny and corny and not sexy at all?" Joe smirked.

Stella frowned, "Eh... yeah" she put her burger down, "How'd you know that?".

"Yeah, he's into porn" Joe smiled arrogantly, biting into his burger.

Stella looked at him, annoyed.

*****

Macy laughed and nodded her head, "That was a funny time".

Nick smirked, "Oh yeah, really funny, to have to repeat the same worst day over and over again".

"You got a good song out of it eventually" Macy grinned.

"Yeah I did" Nick smiled back, "You got room for desert? I made chocolate cake".

Macy held her stomach, "Honestly, no, but your food is amazing though... Did your grandma teach you how to cook?".

Nick nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?".

"I had a feeling" Macy replied, smiling.

"So would this be a good time to ask you to be my date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Nick stood up and took her hand, pulling her up as well.

"Is that really a good idea?" Macy replied, "As much I'd love to... I told Van Dyke I wasn't going and not that I really care what he thinks but... People could jump to conclusions... y'know?".

Nick nodded slowly, "Yeah... I suppose... Macy, if you want to back out now and find a normal boyfriend who can take you out in public and to school dances then I completely understand—".

"How can you even say that?" Macy frowned, grimacing at the thought, "I don't want anyone else, Nick... It's always been you".

Nick smiled and leaned in to kiss her, which she replied to happily.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable then we can watch a movie?" Nick smiled.

"Sounds like the perfect end to a perfect date" Macy kissed him back and left the living room to walk upstairs.

Nick sighed happily, put the plates in the kitchen and began to blow out all the candles.

*****

Joe looked over to see Stella still sitting with her arms folded, her food gone untouched. He sighed, "Stella".

Stella never replied.

"Stella" Joe sighed again, "Look... I'm sorry... I'm probably wrong about Van Dyke".

"But you're not" Stella looked up at him.

"You know you deserve much better than Van Dick" Joe deadpanned, "I mean, he has his mother drive him about!".

Stella chuckled, "I remember...".

"Speaking of Van Dick" Joe frowned, "Isn't that him? Getting into... Penny's car?" he peered, trying to get a better look.

Stella followed his gaze and gaped, "Oh my god, yes! What are they doing together?".

"I'd rather not know, thank you very much" Joe nodded.

"Look, they're driving away, follow them" Stella cried.

"What?" Joe frowned, "This isn't _Diagnosis Murder_".

"Joe, just do it" Stella pushed him and he reluctantly started the car and began following subtly after Penny's car.

"So what if they're dating?" Joe muttered, "What does it matter to you?".

"I'm really nosey, Joe" Stella smirked, "You know that...".

"Wait, I know this place" Joe said, frowning as he turned the corner.

"Well of course you do because this is your street!" Stella cried.

They watched Penny park her car outside the firehouse.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder" Joe frowned.

"What are they doing?" Stella peered, "What's Van Di—Dyke got in his hands?".

"I think it's a camera" Joe breathed.

Then, Van Dyke got out of Penny's car, a camera around his neck. He suspiciously crept towards the windows, trying to see in.

"Oh my god" Stella's face hardened, "Why does this have _Penny_ written all over it?".

"Hey, what about Van Dick?" Joe frowned, "He's the one stalking us".

Stella frowned, "Think about it, Macy and Nick have been a lot closer than normal... Penny must have got wise to their relationship and felt jealous... She must have convinced Van Dyke to try help her expose Nick and Macy's relationship".

"Why?" Joe shrugged.

"To blackmail them" Stella bit her lip, "Or sell them out, I don't know, go ask her".

"Van Dyke is still to blame" Joe narrowed his eyes, "So what do we do?".

"Distract Penny while I have a little chat with the 'Van Man'" Stella replied.

Joe parked the car and turned the engine off. He got out of the driver's seat and casually walked past Penny's car, pretending to notice her at the last second.

"Penny!" Joe grinned as Penny's window slid down.

"Hey Joe" Penny looked nervous.

"Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you in like, a week? What's happening? Are you waiting for Nick?" Joe babbled.

"Eh no... I'm just picking up a friend" Penny played with her hair, "They told me to get them... here" she finished lamely.

"Right, cool" Joe nodded, watching slightly as Stella crouched down, crossed the road and ran past the back of the car without Penny noticing. She disappeared round the corner of the house and found Van Dyke, taking pictures through the kitchen window.

"Van Dyke" Stella glared, folding her arms.

Van Dyke jumped and stumbled, looking up, "Stellz! Baby, how are you?" he chuckled nervously.

"How am I?" Stella stepped forwards, "I'm fantastic, how are you?".

"Good?" Van Dyke edged away a little.

"So, whatcha doing?" Stella glared at him.

"Oh em..." Van Dyke glanced to the camera, "This isn't what it looks like—".

"I'm gonnah pretend this never happened so long as you give me the film and walk away" Stella said calmly.

"Ah, see I can't really do that—" Van Dyke began.

"Is she scarier than me?" Stella snapped, "I didn't think so, remember, I've got your mother on speed dial".

Van Dyke sighed glumly, opened the back of the camera and threw Stella the film. She caught it sharply.

"Oh and you can tell that bitch, if she tries anything ever again, she won't just have me on her back" Stella hissed.

Van Dyke ran nervously past Stella and she turned to watch him run back to Penny's car; jumping inside.

"Get it?" Joe asked.

Stella handed him the film and watched as Penny looked up, and fast as she could, start the car and speed off.

"You think we should tell Nick and Macy?" Joe asked again.

"No" Stella shook her head, "Let them be".

The sky began to grow dark and Joe sighed, "So you think 5 hours is enough to have a date?".

Stella was about to answer but seconds later, Kevin pulled up in his jeep; a gigantic teddy-bear stuff in the backseat.

"Hey guys" Kevin grinned, "Look what I won at the arcade! Cool or what?".

"I think it's been enough time" Stella nodded, watching Joe's excited face; eyeing up the giant teddy bear.

*****

After quick changes into pyjamas, some more dimmed lights, and half a chocolate cake later; Macy and Nick were curled up on the couch in front of the large screen, watching Twilight. It wasn't particularly his favourite movie but it was Macy's and he would learn to love it.

Just watching her face melt at all those romantic parts made his heart skip a beat. She was truly beautiful.

"This has been the best date I think I've ever been on" Macy suddenly blurted out, looking up at him, "Thank you".

"Really?" Nick smiled, "Even though we couldn't go out properly?".

Macy smiled back and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. She fell into his wrapped arms once again and they turned their attentions back towards the screen.

"I always feel safe in your arms" Macy mumbled, yawning.

Nick smiled to himself and looked down, Macy already falling into sleep. He reached out for the remote and turned the TV off, yawning himself.

He picked Macy up; bridal style and carried her over to his bed without thinking about it. He lay her down, placed the covers over her body and lay down beside her, staring at her beauty. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then closed his eyes too, falling into sleep.

*****

"Okay guys, they're asleep" Stella whispered, slowly walking downstairs.

Kevin hugged his giant teddy bear again and grinned childlike.

"I wanna go upstairs but" Joe whined, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"Well you can, but only if you're going to sleep also and be quiet" Stella replied, "I'm going to bed actually... Will you do the dishes please? Thanks guys!" she quietly but quickly stepped upstairs, leaving Joe and Kevin with an annoyed expression on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: yep, again me not liking it tbh, its the mushy stuff, i can't pull it off or do it without it being... mushy? blehh. Anyways, amazing song lyrics; _Parachute_ are all property of Cheryl Cole and her people; it is quite the shizz btw;D. Thoughts:)?**

**-ciao.**


	10. Ten

**Chapter Ten**

*****

Macy's eyebrow creased in and she sighed; troubled. She could tell this was just a dream—or a nightmare in fact but she couldn't stop it, instead force to live it, forgetting the knowledge that she'd be okay when she woke up:

_Macy back flipped over, landing on her feet; grinning. She danced a little more until the music stopped and she spun around to the rest of her Cheerleading Squad._

"_Okay guys, that was good" Macy smiled, "But we've got to try harder if we want to win, okay? Anyway, great job guys, see you here tomorrow, 4 o'clock" she smoothed down her Cheerleading uniform and ran to the stands where she left her bag._

_Macy picked up her bag, opened her bottle of water and began walking to the door. She exited the gym and giggled when she felt a pair of hands slid themselves along her waist._

"_I've missed you baby" Van Dyke leaned down to kiss her and she smiled into the kiss._

"_Me too" Macy grinned, "But don't get too close, I've been sweating, just got out of Cheerleading practice"._

"_All the better" Van Dyke kissed her again, taking her hand as they began walking down the corridor._

_Macy giggled again, "You fancy going out tonight? There's that new Twilight movie out; New Moon and it's like—"._

"_Your favourite movie" Van Dyke cut her off, grinning, "Trust me, I know... Which is why I already pre-booked us two tickets"._

"_You didn't?!" Macy hugged her boyfriend, grinning back, "This is one of the many reasons I love you!"._

_Van Dyke beamed and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, taking her hand and kissing it._

_Just then, Joe and Stella turned the corner, holding hands, smiling. Macy glared and rolled her eyes. Stella suddenly noticed Macy and did the same._

_Behind them, Nick and Penny appeared, holding hands as well and Macy's stomach knotted. Kevin was the last round the corner, holding hands with Anya._

"_Bitch" Stella muttered._

"_What was that?!" Macy growled._

"_Dude, control your chick!" Van Dyke told Joe._

"_Dude" Joe mocked him, "You control your chick!"._

_Both guys went to lunge for each other but both their girlfriends held them back._

"_Macy" Amy went to join her best friend and suddenly Angie was there as well. They were both wearing Cheerleading uniforms and holding bottles of water._

"_What's going on?" Angie frowned, "Are these losers actually talking to you?" she snorted._

"_Yeah" Amy frowned, "Like, they're so weird"._

_Stella laughed, "Is that the best you got?"._

_Penny smirked at Macy and she felt her blood boil. The bell rang and finally everyone began to break away, accepting that they would have to resolve this later._

"_See you at lunch" Macy kissed Van Dyke quickly before stalking off the other way, Nick's eyes trailing after her._

_Macy turned the corner and felt someone tugging on her arm. She looked up and saw Nick; his face showing very different emotions to his eyes._

"_Nick" Macy hissed, yanking her arm away._

"_Macy" Nick matched her tone, obviously hurt._

"_Look, I'm gonnah be late for class—" Macy began._

_Nick cut her off with a sharp, angry kiss to the lips. This really didn't surprise her, he did this all the time._

"_Don't you miss the way it used to be?" Nick pleaded with her eyes, "Remember? A year ago when we first started going out in secret and everything was exciting?"._

_Macy sighed and dragged him into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them, "Yes, I remember, but... that doesn't change anything"._

_Nick sighed, "No, we can change it back, I swear... Back to the way you and Stella used to be"._

_Macy rolled her eyes, folding her arms, "I couldn't really care less about her anymore, Nicky..." she smirked then looked away, "I was her best friend for years and then suddenly that stupid CD of her drunk and dancing up and down a pole surfaces and I'm the one to blame! She didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt! And then, that bitch, told everyone all of my secrets!"._

"_So, you're happy with the way things are then?" Nick frowned, he glanced her up and down "You're happy being some peppy, stupid, girly, Head Cheerleader, dating the Captain of the Varsity Football Squad, surrounded with all your __**amazing**__ popular people? Could it get anymore cliché?"._

_Macy stayed quiet, then looked up sadly, "Even if I wanted to, we couldn't change things Nick... You went on tour, we drifted apart and in the end... It was too much pressure always having to read some new article about who you're getting linked too and stay private with our relationship"._

_Nick stayed quiet._

"_But then again, the limelight hasn't seemed to affect your new girlfriend, has it?" Macy glared, folding her arms._

_Nick tensed, "She copes with it..."._

"_More like she soaks it up" Macy snapped angrily._

_Nick sighed, "Please Mace... I miss you, so much, you're all I think about, you're every song I write!"._

"_Okay, so what do you suggest?" Macy asked seriously, "You dump Penny and I dump Van Dyke so that we can be together? And I try salvage what's left of my friendship with Stella? And be the talk of the school gossip group, again?!"._

"_Look around, Mace!" Nick felt angry tears prick his eyes, "You __**are**__ the school gossip group, look at what you've become... I don't even recognise you anymore..." he walked past her and out the room, leaving her to stare after him._

_Tears prickled her own eyes as she watched him disappear around the corner._

"_Nick—"._

"Nick—" Macy's eyes shot open and she looked around. Nick woke suddenly from her voice and frowned at her with concern.

"Macy, what's wrong?" Nick placed his hand on her cheek.

"I had this horrible nightmare" Macy's eyes began to tear up and Nick's heart dropped, edging closer to pull her into him.

"What was it about?" Nick frowned, rubbing circles into her back.

"It was one year in the future, I was this Queen bitch of the popular crowd going out with Van Dyke—" she winced, "And you were going out with Penny... And Stella and I had fallen out and hated each other and you and I still loved each other but we couldn't..." she trailed off.

"It's just a dream" Nick placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm here".

Macy gripped him tighter, needing to feeling he was still right there beside her, sighing deeply. Nick hummed a little and then eventually sang Macy back to sleep.

Nick kissed her again before falling back to sleep.

*****

Macy blinked her eyes open, yawning. She looked up to the gentle nudging that that woken her and saw Stella, dressed and looking excited.

"Stella?" Macy whispered, sitting up. She looked over and saw that Nick was still asleep.

Stella helped her up off the bed, "So tell me everything! What happened? Was it romantic? We saw the candles, did he do that—".

"Whoa, Stella, breathe" Macy smiled, "What time is it?".

"6am" Stella replied, "Sorry, I just really wanted the goss".

Macy smiled, picked up her newly ironed school clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Stella followed right in after her, an eager expression on her face.

"He cooked me dinner" Macy grinned as she got ready, "It was so romantic... He wrote and sung me a song! Can you believe it? Then we watched Twilight and went to bed".

"Aww" Stella cooed, "He knows you so well... That's so cute... So, has he asked you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance yet?".

Macy tensed, "We agreed not to go... People might jump to conclusions, y'know? Not that that stopped Penny, that stupid, annoying little—".

"Wait, Penny asked Nick to the dance?" Stella gaped.

"Yeah, yesterday at school" Macy replied, sighing, "And last night... I had this...".

"What?" Stella's stomach dropped.

"Dream" Macy frowned, shaking her head, "I was dating Van Dyke, and Nick was dating Penny and you and I hated each other, it was so weird, but like, I could feel it, it felt _real_".

"Huh" Stella looked away, "Well, it was just a dream, right?".

"Yeah" Macy nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah" Stella laughed, "It's not like you dying and coming back left you with supernatural powers that lets you see into the future".

Macy laughed along with her until they both stopped, frowning.

"Uh" Stella scratched her head, "So, yeah, I'll be downstairs making breakfast".

*****

Ignoring Penny and her annoying looks was getting harder and harder for Macy. Not being able to hug or kiss or hold hands with Nick whenever she wanted was getting irritating. The Janitor was beginning to get suspicious...

She flipped her phone open and saw the 12 missed calls from her parents. Macy sighed; she must have forgotten they were going to try catch a flight home last night.

She pressed redial and held the phone to her ear.

*****

"I don't know why we just can't tell them" Joe frowned, "Isn't it weirder to not tell them?".

"Joe" Stella sighed, "Say we do, then Macy gets pissed off, Nick feels like a terrible boyfriend and Penny wins".

"Okay, well, what if she tries to catch them again?" Joe asked, "Shouldn't they be at least warned or something?".

"I don't think Penny's gonnah try the old camera-trick again" Stella folded her arms.

"Just because you scared Van Dick shitless doesn't mean you scared Penny off" Joe looked at her.

"We'll just see" Stella replied.

*****

"So were your parents able to get a flight last night?" Nick asked Macy.

Macy shook her head, "No, just got off the phone there, they've booked one for this afternoon, so they won't be home til tomorrow, seems like the weather has definitely perked up".

"Damn" Nick grinned.

"I'm still gonnah see you all the time" Macy went to hug him but remembered and then pulled back. She looked down.

"Mace?" Nick frowned.

"Nothing" Macy looked back up, "Anyway, I'll be back home tomorrow, I'll mind and get your parents a nice big fruit basket or something".

"For what?" Nick laughed, "They aren't even here, not back til this weekend".

"They still let me stay but" Macy smiled, "And I'll always be thankful".

Nick beamed at her.

From around the corner, the voice of Joe and Stella could be heard and when Macy was about to go round to get them, something made her stop.

"We shouldn't tell them" Stella groaned, again.

"Why not?" Joe replied, "Your reasoning is still not good enough!".

Macy exchanged a glance with Nick and they stayed exactly where they were.

"Trust me, I know Macy".

"Yeah, trust me, I know Nick".

"This is the happiest I've ever seen her, like she's actually in love".

Macy blushed and Nick smiled down at her.

"Yeah well Nick falls too hard, too fast and if we tell them then maybe they'll be prepared in case—".

"They don't need to be prepared! I've taken care of it".

"Oh right, yeah, sure, like you're so fierce".

"I am".

"Are not".

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

"Are n—".

"Right, somebody better start talking right now" Macy rounded the corner with Nick and Stella and Joe lifted their heads up in shock.

"Uh" Stella mumbled.

"Joe" Nick glared, folding his arms.

Joe and Stella glanced nervously to each other.

"Duck and run!" Joe screamed and they both sprinted off.

"I've got Stella, you get Joe" Macy said, running off after Stella.

Nick watched her fast legs sprint into action until he remembered and shot off after Joe.

*****

"Stella, start talking right now!" Macy was sat on Stella's back, on the floor, holding her arms.

"Never!" Stella tried to lift her head up, "I'll never talk!".

"I ruin this shirt!" Macy grabbed at Stella's sleeve shirt.

"No, not Tina!" Stella cried.

"Start talking" Macy let go of her shirt.

"While you and Nick were on your date last night, Joe and I found Van Dyke and Penny snooping around the firehouse, trying to take pictures!" Stella blurted out, "We think she might have gotten wise to you and Nick...".

Macy leaned back, sighing, "Are you being serious?".

"Yes" Joe walked up to them, looking a little... messed up? Nick was right behind him.

Macy looked up at Nick with a confused expression.

"Can I get up now?" Stella mumbled from the floor.

"Yeah, sorry" Macy got off Stella and helped her up.

"Look, all you two have to do is lay low" Stella brushed herself down, "By next week, Penny and the Van Man will have forgotten all about you two".

"No" Macy shook her head.

"No?" Nick frowned.

"Whatcha say Kevin?!" Joe shouted over to the lockers where Kevin was putting his books in, "Yeah, just coming!" he grabbed Stella's arm and marched off.

"Macy, _no_?" Nick frowned again.

"Look, she never got the pictures last night but that doesn't mean she won't try again" Macy began quietly, "And again, and again until she gets them, and... What is this really? A crush? A high school relationship?".

Nick's face fell, "What are you saying?" he asked lowly.

"Your band and your brothers are more important than me" it was a statement.

"Macy no" Nick started, his throat going dry.

"I don't know" Macy stepped back, "Maybe the timing just isn't right...".

"So that's it?" Nick asked angrily, "You're not even gonnah think about it?".

"I don't _want_ to do this" Macy felt tears sting her eyes.

"Then don't" Nick inched closer.

"What about your band? Your label? They'll be really angry if they find out that you have a girlfriend" Macy whispered, "They might even fire you".

"I don't care" Nick insisted, "If I have nothing in this world except the clothes on my back and just you, I'd die happy".

"Then think of your brothers" Macy replied, "What about Joe and Kevin? You'd be safe, Nick, you can cook, you have a backup plan! What about Joe, yeah, okay, he might make it as a model but seriously? How long would that last? And Kevin..." she trailed off weakly.

"You can't seriously be breaking up with me over something that hasn't even happened yet?" Nick whispered.

"No, I'm doing this because I care, so it doesn't have to happen" Macy tried to make him understand, "I'm doing this for you, for JONAS".

"Stop, I'm not asking you to" Nick clenched his fists, "If this is just some weak cop out because you don't wanna be with me anymore then—".

"Don't ever say that" Macy cut him off, "You know that's not true!".

"Then stop these self righteous reasons" Nick sighed, "I want you, more than my band".

"You don't know what you're saying" Macy shook her head, "Can't you see, I'm only trying to—"

"Fine" Nick growled, "You want to break up? There, we're broken up" he turned swiftly and stormed away.

Tears slipped out of Macy's eyes and she turned and fled from her heartbreak.

Nick bounded round the corner, trying to keep his breathing under control. He refused to let his tears fall until he was alone in the boy's toilet.

He closed his eyes and leant against the wall, breathing deeply. He couldn't believe that had just happened. His heart ached and he felt himself actually gripping his chest in physical pain.

*****

Macy stormed into the gym, banging the door into Van Dyke. She was about to say sorry when she saw who it was. Her tear-streaked face hardened over as she looked at him on the ground.

Van Dyke looked up and stared at Macy.

Macy turned and left him there, walking towards her track team. She angrily wiped her tears and went to turn on the music that filled the hall.

"Right!" Macy yelled, "Let's start this, I want everyone running around the hall until I tell you to stop!".

The track did as they were told and Macy turned back to stare at Van Dyke, who was now just standing at the door.

"Are you part of the track team?!" Macy screamed at him over at him over the music, "Didn't think so! Get the hell out of my gym!" she watched him go and turned back around to watch the track team continue to run, sighing.

* * *

**A/N: review:)?**

**-ciao x**


	11. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

*****

"Macy" Stella breathed deeply, "I heard what happened and this is only for your own good, okay?" she reached her hand out and went to slap Macy but Macy caught her wrist before she could connect it to her face and stared at her.

"Okay, that didn't work" Stella winced, "But the thought behind it still counts... Are you crazy?!" she pulled her wrist out of Macy's grasp, "Are you feeling okay? Cause the Macy I know would never break up with Nick".

"Yeah well, a lotta things have happened, Stella" Macy opened her locker and pulled out her school bag.

"So I suppose losing your memory and finally getting the guy you love has turned you into a cold bitter hag" Stella snapped.

"At least I actually had the guts to go for the guy I love" Macy snapped back, slamming her locker door shut, "You have no idea what's running through my mind and for once, why can't you stop questioning me and believe me when I say that this is for the best, it never would have worked anyway".

Stella gaped, "It never would have worked? Can you hear yourself? You sound like a divorced middle-aged spinster".

"Guess I'm a spinster then" Macy smiled bitterly before turning around to walk off. She turned the corner and nearly bumped into Nick.

They exchanged awkward looks before sighing and moving away. The tears in Macy's eyes returned but she bit her lip and tried to hold them back.

From the distance, Penny and Van Dyke stood together. Penny; looking very happy and Van Dyke with a meek expression on his face.

*****

"So Nick" Penny sauntered up to him by his locker, "Are you okay? You look a little... exhausted".

Nick looked up from his book and seeing who it was, his face hardened. He returned his eyes to his book and replied, "No, I'm fine".

"Oh okay" Penny smiled again, "So are you really sure you can't come to the Sadie Hawkins Dance? It's going to be ama—".

"No" Nick didn't even look up.

"Nick, are you mad at me?" Penny looked confused.

Nick was about to open his mouth to tell her just how mad was he at her but another sight stopped him. Macy and Van Dyke. Talking. Well, it looked like they were talking. Macy was rolling her eyes. And Van Dyke was moving his hands about, as if trying to describe something.

Penny followed his gaze and secretly smirked.

"Oh yeah, cute aren't they?" she spun back around, "There's this rumour going around that they're dating".

Nick glare only became more intense.

"So I stopped by your house the other day" Penny blurted out, "Got talking to Joe...".

"Oh" Nick said, half listening and half not, his gaze over at Macy and Van Dyke.

"Yeah, Van Dyke needed a lift cause he was gonnah ask Macy to the Sadie Hawkins Dance but your little blonde friend told him to take a hike... A little harsh, right?" Penny smiled innocently again.

"What?" Nick cocked his head up.

"Joe never mentioned?" Penny frowned, "Oh well yeah, I did try not to be noticed, Van Dyke was a little... embarrassed I had to drive him there".

"So you were really just dropping off Van Dyke?" Nick frowned back.

"Yeah" Penny grinned, "What else would I be doing?" she turned back to Macy and Van Dyke, "Aw look at them, young love, isn't it just so... refreshing".

"Yeah" Nick slammed his book shut and shoved it in his locker. He shut his locker door back over and leaned on it again, staring at Van Dyke and Macy.

"It's probably a good thing I'm dateless for the Sadie Hawkins Dance" Penny laughed, "I mean, you're the only one I could muster up the courage to ask, well, you're actually the only one I wanted to go with..." she giggled, "But I mean, getting an authentic costume would be a little annoying..." she smiled, "But it's cool cause Van Dyke broke the rule and asked Macy instead—".

"What?" Nick's eye snapped up.

"You know the rule for the Sadie Hawkins Dance... The girls ask the boys... Well Van Dyke asked her instead and he said that they're just gonnah go shopping together for matching outfits! I mean, cute or what?" Penny giggled again.

"She said yes?" Nick asked slowly, his broken heart breaking a little more.

"Yeah, of course!" Penny smiled, "Macy's been dying to go out with him, Captain of the Football Team, I mean, who wouldn't, right?".

Nick held his breath.

"So anyway" Penny started, "I gotta run to class, I guess I'll see you later..?" she turned to go.

"Wait, Pen" Nick stopped her and she spun around, grinning, "I was wondering maybe if you still wanted to go to the Dance... would you go with me?".

"Oh my god, Nick, of course!" Penny gushed, "This is going to be so much fun!".

"I'll walk you to class" Nick offered her his arm and she took it, grinning even wider.

They both walked down the hall, and as they passed Macy and Van Dyke, Nick shot them a glare as Penny smirked.

Macy's eyes nearly dropped out of her head as she caught sight of arm-holding Penny and her newly ex. They sauntered by and Macy tried to reject those tears that just had to form.

"So" Van Dyke started again, "For the 100th time, I was not trying to take pictures of you, or spy or perv in any way, I was merely looking in to see if you were home so that I could ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance and Penny was only outside because she was my ride, for some reason, Stella thought that Penny and I were spying, which we weren't, I was just hoping that maybe you'd let me break the rules and I could take you to the dance—".

"Yes" Macy breathed, cutting him off.

"Really?" Van Dyke grinned, "Cool! Wicked! Right well, I'll pick you up at 6!" he turned and walked off, leaving Macy still stunned, dazed and confused.

She could not believe what just happened! What happened to secrecy because of his fame? Had he just told her that because he was a shamed of her? Of being with her?

Macy tears fled down from her eyes until she felt small arms pull her into a hug.

"Not here you don't" Stella pulled her best friend into an empty class room and closed the door.

"Stella" Macy wiped her tears away, "How can he move on so fast like that? Just like that!".

"I can smell Penny written all over this, I just passed them and she looks way too happy" Stella folded her arms, "That witch is such a talker!".

"He said we had to be a secret but on the same day we break up, he so publicly starts going out with her!" Macy cried, "And Van Dyke was there and rambling and I said yes to him—".

"What?" Stella gasped, "You and Van Dyke are going out?!".

"No" Macy shook her head, "He's just taking me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance".

Stella put her head in her hands, "How can things change so dramatically? One minute, you couldn't be more in love, then the next, it's like...".

"Everything just fell apart" Macy finished for her, "And I know it's my fault, I broke up with him but only because I wanted to protect his job and his life! And maybe living in the shadows would have gotten too hard but how can he just change the rules, for _her_! That's the whole reason I broke up with him!".

"I think he's just angry" Stella sighed, "And trying to find any way he can to hurt you, like he's hurting".

"Yeah well, mission accomplished" Macy whispered, "I lost everything, my memory, my life, but I gained _everything_, didn't I? I became more confident and I was stronger and I had Nick and then suddenly... now I've just lost everything, again".

"We can fix this" Stella shook her head, "You're not going down without a fight, do you hear me? I can get Joe and Kevin to—".

"Stella" Macy took her friend's hand, "I love you, you know that right? And I love how you want to fix everything, but this time... You can't fix it, okay? I'm sorry, but you can't".

Stella sighed again and slowly nodded, "Promise me you'll do whatever your heart tells you is right? Please?".

Macy sighed as well and then nodded slowly, "Yeah, of course".

The bell rang and Stella smiled, "Well, I gotta go to class... I'll see you later?" she went for the door.

"Hey Stellz" Macy called out.

"Yeah Mace?" Stella turned, smiling brightly.

"You should do whatever your heart tells you is right" Macy replied.

"What do you mean?" Stella frowned.

"Ask him" Macy beamed, "He won't say no".

Stella blushed a little and then smiled, nodding. She turned and left the classroom, Macy watching her as she walked.

Macy sighed, blinked back further tears and then looked up, plastering a fake smile on her face.

*****

Stella waited by Joe's locker and smiled when she saw him coming.

"Hey Stellz" Joe grinned, opening his locker and taking out books.

"Hey Joe" Stella said nervously.

"You okay?" Joe frowned, "You look a little... flushed?".

"No" Stella put a hand to her face, "Anyway, I was thinking about—".

"Oh hang on two ticks" Joe put up a hand and opened his locker again to pull out two smoothies, and handed her one.

Stella frowned, "How—".

"It's Kevin's idea" Joe cut her off, "Y'know, sometimes I think Kevin is really a evil mastermind playing dumb just to cover up his evillness, y'know like a spy or something—" he laughed, "—Like em, instead of JONAS being just a band name it could stand for something like; **J**unoir **O**peratives **N**etworking **A**s **S**pies, how cool would that be?" Joe grinned.

"Yeah" Stella nodded, taking a sip of her smoothie, "That would be a cool sitcom for a Disney show or something, you know what they're like..." she smiled again, "So I was wondering—".

"Yeah!" Joe cried, "And you could do outfits and I could be like the really cool one—".

"Okay, Joe, really trying to tell you something here!" Stella suddenly cried.

"Right, sorry" Joe put his smoothie back in his locker and turned to face her, "Is everything okay?".

Stella took a deep breath, "Yeah, everything's fine, except for the whole Nick and Macy situation but that can wait..." she paused, "...So, the Sadie Hawkins Dance is tomorrow, and I was just wondering if you want, we could go, _together_..." she whispered the last part and held a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Joe's expression softened, "Yeah, Stella, I'd love to go with you".

"Okay cool" Stella grinned.

"Cool" Joe grinned back.

They smiled at each other for several more moments and then Stella said, "Yeah, so I should really get to class... I'll see you later?".

Joe nodded and she walked off, still grinning. He turned his head and watched her go.

*****

"Dudes, Stella just asked me out!" Joe ran up to Nick and Kevin; who were sitting in the atrium, Nick; staring blankly ahead and Kevin; talking to a bird who had landed in front of him.

"Dude, you just scared away Henry!" Kevin watched the bird in front of him fly away.

"I totally don't care!" Joe grinned.

"Congrats, man" Nick didn't even blink or look up.

Joe winced at Nick and glanced up to Kevin.

Kevin raised his eyebrows to which Joe raised his back.

"Stop making silent faces, I can see your reflections in the glass" Nick glared at the glass.

"So anyway, you and Stella, huh? Finally!" Kevin smiled.

Joe frowned, "I don't know, I mean, she asked me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, so does this mean we're going out or just going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance".

"Just going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance" Macy's ill and pained voice flitted by them as she took the short cut through the atrium. She was gone in a blink of an eye and Nick felt that black hole in his stomach just getting wider and wider.

"That was weird" Kevin frowned, "It's like she planned it! Hey, you guys don't think Macy's like this evil spy—".

"Dude, don't steal on my ideas" Joe shook his head, "Not cool".

"She was taking a shortcut from Biology to English, like she does every Monday, Wednesday and Friday".

"Dude, you know her timetable, that's so—" Kevin began but bent over in pain when Joe hit him in the stomach.

"Never _mind_" Kevin hissed out.

"So Nick" Joe sat down next to him, "What are you gonnah do? About tomorrow, I mean—".

"Penny asked me, I said yes" Nick cut him off.

"What?" Kevin gaped, "You said yes to Penny, when you're in love with Macy? And how is Macy gonnah feel when she finds out—".

"She'll feel nothing" Nick barked, "Because Van Dick already asked her and she said yes!".

"This is just great" Kevin slumped down on the rock with his head in his hands.

Joe frowned, "Dude, why are you so worried, this isn't even your—".

"No, everyone has a date, but me!" Kevin jumped up, "Nick's going with Penny, you're going with Stella, Macy's going with Van Di—Dyke and I've got no one!".

Nick sighed again, and shook his head. He picked up his bag and headed for the glass door.

"Dude, where you going?" Joe shouted.

"Away from dumb and dumber!" Nick shouted back, leaving them alone in the atrium.

"Dude, we gotta get me a date" Kevin blurted out.

"Dude, we totally gotta stop saying Dude every five minutes" Joe replied, walking away.

"Agreed" Kevin picked up his bag and followed after Joe.

*****

"What?" Kevin's face dropped as he stood in front of Angie.

"I said, would you be my date to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance tomorrow?" Angie smiled again.

Kevin slowly came back down to reality, "Yes! Of course!".

Angie giggled then looked up, "Oh, it's not gonnah be weird right? Cause I went out with Joe like once?".

Kevin shook his head, "Na it's normal for us".

Angie giggled again, "Okay, I'll text you".

"Bye" Kevin said dreamily, walking away.

Angie hugged her folder, smiling coyly. Out from around the corner, Joe poked his head out, smiling as Angie turned around to face him.

"See?" Joe shrugged, "I told you he liked you".

Angie smiled sweetly, "Thanks, Joe".

"No problem" Joe smirked, putting on pure black sunglasses.

Angie frowned, "Joe... what are you doing?".

Joe sighed and pulled the sunglasses off, "It was my spy moment but you just ruined it" he pursed his lips.

"Oh, sorry" Angie smiled and walked away.

Joe shook his head and slowly put his sunglasses back on, "Amateurs" he shook his head.

*****

Macy Misa was a lot of things. She had done a lot of things. And felt them. But this feeling of emptiness filled her up and made her want to rip whatever her soul was from her body and stamp on it.

The painful silence had filled the car on the way back to the Firehouse was still around and she wasn't the only one noticing it. Macy opened her bag and began packing her clothes and pyjamas and everything else she had brought with her here. She suddenly felt the prickle of eyes on her and she looked up to stare into _his _eyes and saw everything.

And then it was gone. The glint of anger, the pang of depression, his broken heart. Gone. Just like him two moments later when he stormed downstairs.

Macy let out a breathy sigh and continued packing, not even bothering to wipe away her tears as they fell.

"Hey" Stella whispered, coming up the stairs, "You aren't leaving right now, are you? Your parents aren't home until tomorrow".

"I think I've outstayed my welcome" Macy replied, not even bothering to look up. When her first bag was full, she picked up her second bag and continued packing, "It's only gonnah be for one night, and I want to be home for when my parents return".

"Macy—" Stella sighed.

"Please don't, Stella" Macy shook her head, "I'm the one who broke up with him, I should leave, now".

Stella nodded slowly, "Well, if that's how you feel, then I'm coming with you, to stay, until your parents get back".

"Stella, you don't have to—" Macy started.

"I know but I'm your best friend" Stella interrupted, "And I'm coming with you".

Macy smiled slowly, "... Thanks", she zipped up the second bag and put it with her first bag.

"Let's have dinner first, please" Stella said, grabbing her school bag.

Macy bit her lip, "I don't... Oh okay" she sighed.

"Oh, that reminds me" Stella began digging out of her pink gym bag and pulled up a silver vintage clutch bag.

"That's beautiful, Stella" Macy began, "But I don't—".

"I want you to have this" Stella handed it to her.

"What? Why?" Macy frowned.

Stella smiled, "Can't a best friend give her best friend a bag for the Sadie Hawkins Dance?".

"Are you sure?" Macy smiled slightly.

"Of course" Stella smiled back, "C'mon, let's go downstairs and get some food, then we can hit the road".

Macy put the clutch under her arm and picked up her two bags to follow Stella downstairs.

*****

Nick stared up at the ceiling, lying on his back on his bed. The others had ordered pizza but he couldn't be around her anymore without the feeling that his world was falling down around him. Funny thing though, it was. Slowly, he sat up, grabbed his music lyric notebook and began to write.

_Dear Macy..._

*****

Nick slipped downstairs, keeping check in mind that the others were in the living room. He noticed Macy's two bags and a clutch bag on top on the counter. Slowly, he slipped the envelope inside the clutch bag and zipped it back over. Sighing, he let himself hear her voice one last time before he returned upstairs and went straight to bed.

* * *

**A/N: getting close to the end now!! haha, thoughts:)?**

**-ciao x!**


	12. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

*****

There were things that Penny had managed to keep secret about her very secretive life. To understand Penny fully, you really have to know these secrets. When she was five, her alcoholic mother abandoned her outside a church. Her father was dead; or that's what her mom told her anyway. Penny wandered inside the church and was found days later, sleeping in an unused cupboard. The nuns took her in but she was shipped off to a Foster Home like every other unwanted child.

The years passed. Penny had many foster homes, most of them normal, some of them not. Because of this, Penny had adapted a sense of longing. A need to be wanted; since her own parents did not. Her lies grew and soon, she was telling them without even realising it. And then the manipulative behaviour came. At first, it was just to keep her friends from finding out about her past but it soon become more.

Despite her damaged childhood, Penny pretty much got what she wanted. She could sing, she could dance and she could certainly act. She was the perfect triple threat. And along came Nick Lucas. Of course he showed interest in her; what's not to like? But, Penny grew bored, fast. She wanted people who didn't want her. She had to make them want her.

First it was Jimmy, but that was mostly just to piss off his parents. They didn't approve of her wild ways and even Jimmy was reluctant. Then, she had to have him. But he was boring, trust her. Enter Nick Lucas. He was hot, and he liked her and she even liked him back. Bye bye Jimmy. But she grew bored again, fast. She had to have someone who showed interest in her at all. Bye bye Nick.

Months passed until one morning, she noticed something. Nick would no longer smile at her or even bother with her anymore. He was too busy talking to her. Walking with her, laughing with her, doing that stupid science project with her. Enter Macy Misa. Penny's blood began to boil, how could she have missed that?!

Enter her evil conniving plan. Enter Van Dyke. It took a while but finally, Macy had been the humble little girl she was and bowed out. Now she finally had Nick Lucas. But, she wasn't stupid. Macy and Nick still loved each other. So it was on that clear sunny warm day that Penny decided to step it up one notch. How could she not? She had to _win_.

She began thinking. If Macy Misa was out of the picture, then Nick would just _have_ to let her go; there'd be no other option. So she pulled out her phone, dialled a number and held the phone to her ears.

In her best acting performance yet, Penny began to cry.

*****

"The dance is here, the dance is here!" Stella grinned, racing upstairs to wake up Macy. Macy groaned and rolled over, placing her head under her pillow. Her parents had returned at 5am and after a tearful reunion, Macy had only had 2 hours sleep before Stella was shaking her excitedly.

"Stella" Macy groaned, sitting up, "It's 7am! Leave me alone!".

Stella pouted, "Pleasseee Macy! We can go grab breakfast and then head over to mine for dress, hair and beauty! Please? I'll love you forever!".

"You already do love me" Macy yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Stella pouted again and Macy glared, getting out of bed.

"Aw thank you!" Stella hugged her best friend. She pulled her hand towards the door.

*****

Nick yawned, walking back up the stairs; a scowl plastered onto his face. The sight of three different stylish suits hanging up on the railing made him sigh. Well, of course Stella would even want to do that. He raised his eyebrow as Kevin came out of the bathroom, shaving cream all over his neck.

"Dude, it's already 1 in the afternoon, you don't have all day!" Kevin cried.

"The dance starts at 7, Kev" Nick flopped back onto his bed, sighing, "And who cares anyway?".

"Okay, okay" Joe walked by, talking on the phone, "Yeah, sounds like a great ida, okay... See you there, bye".

"Stella?" Kevin smiled.

Joe smiled back then hesitated, "She wants all of us to get together before the dance, like, go for dinner...".

Nick's head shot up, "No thanks".

"Oh Nicky, you have to come!" Kevin whined, "This is like our first prom man! Please!".

"Dude, this is not prom" Joe frowned, "This is the Sadie Hawkins Dance..".

Kevin glared, "Not cool, dude".

Nick sighed, standing up "We're not staying for long but!".

"Thank you!" Kevin cried, rushing back to the bathroom.

"Hey bro" Joe started towards Nick, "Look, I know this wasn't the way you expected things would turn out, actually it's not the way we thought anything would work out but it's going to be okay, I promise".

"Don't even act like you know what I'm going through" Nick sighed, shaking his head.

"Nicky, we know how you feel" Joe replied, "It's not like this hasn't happened before--".

"It's not like before!" Nick shouted, cutting him off, "All the others were just crushes, I love her, do you get me?".

Joe took a step back, nodding.

Nick sighed again and then stormed back downstairs.

Kevin popped his head out of the bathroom, frowning.

"Dude, we gotta fix this" Kevin muttered.

Joe nodded slowly, "Yeah... agreed".

*****

"Stella" Macy sighed, going through Stella's wardrobe for the 100th time, "These are all your overly pricey fancy dresses that I just can't pull off!" she slumped down on Stella's bed, "What's the bloody point anyway?".

Stella walked into her room, having just come out the shower, "Macy Misa you are going to this! You are going to go shower, and then put on a freaking hot dress and turn up with Van Dyke and forget all about Nick!".

Macy stayed silent.

"That is... after we all have group dinner, of course" Stella muttered.

"What?" Macy's eyes snapped up, "No!".

"Okay, just hear me out" Stella smiled nervously, "I wanna test the waters with Joe, if we go ourselves, then it's like proper alone time, but if we go in a group, we can just see how it feels".

"Stella, you've known Joe since he was a toddler, you've had plenty alone time with him!" Macy cried.

"Yes, when we were just friends" Stella replied, "It's different now, it's..." she trailed off.

Macy folded her arms.

"Please Mace" Stella begged.

Macy looked up, "I suppose so, just promise we won't stay long, I don't know if I could handle her all over him" she tensed.

Stella bit her lip, "Look, go have a shower and when you get out, I'll make you look so hot Nick will wonder why he even broke up with you!".

Macy frowned, "_I_ broke up with _him_, Stella".

"Oh right, well just go!" Stella pushed Macy towards the bathroom and then turned back towards her wardrobe.

*****

Macy stood in front of Stella's mirror with a blank look on her face. The silver dress hung just above her knees with a jewelled waisted belt and the top half a halter V-neck, covered in diamonds and jewels. She had to admit, Stella had impacable taste, she couldn't deny that. But she didn't know what it was; whether it was her sleek hair in shiny curls, her pretty and make-up covered face, her black painted nails, her worn out converse she had begged Stella to let her wear or the vintage clutch bag on her arm; the one Stella had gave her. No she didn't know what it was but something, some kind of ill and black feeling was nesting itself in her soul and it was something she couldn't shake.

She turned in time to see Stella stride into the room, wearing her long black Armani dress that swept down to her feet, showing a little bit of her black-jewelled heels. Stella's hair was elegantly pulled back and her make-up no less done. Macy's mouth dropped a little and Stella did the same.

"You look beautiful, Stellz" Macy went to hug her friend.

"Oh thank you! You look really hot too!" Stella cried, "You think Joe will like it?".

Macy smiled, "Of course, he'd be a fool not to!".

Stella blushed, bending down to pick up her red satin bag, "I'm so looking forward to tonight!".

Macy bit her lip. Now she really wasn't in the mood for this.

The door bell went and they both looked up.

"That'll be Van Dyke, he said he was going to pick us up" Macy said.

"Oh good, we can score a lift to the restaurant" Stella was already out of her room.

Macy smiled slightly and followed after her friend.

*****

"Stella!" Joe waved her over to their table. Stella smiled and instantly slipped into the chair next to him. Macy felt her stomach flip over as she scanned the table. Nick was sitting with a overly-exposed Penny, and Kevin with Angie; she was the picture of an innocent angel, her and Kevin deep in conversation already.

Macy stepped up to the table and meekly sat down next to Stella, Van Dyke sitting down next to her; all beams and smiles.

"Finally, you guys are here! We can order food!" Joe smiled, picking up a menu, offering it to Stella first and making her blush.

Macy watched with slits as Penny grabbed one of the menus and smiled at Nick, "Nicky, what do you fancy?" she showed him the menu.

Nick shrugged, "Just me whatever you're having".

Penny look disappointed and glanced up to Van Dyke, squinting her eyes at him and then to Macy. Van Dyke's eyes widened in return and he turned to Macy.

"So, Mace, what are you hungry for? I've heard there's some great ribs here" Van Dyke grinned.

"I'm vegetarian" Macy rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Van Dyke asked incredously.

Everyone at the table looked up to him and he pursed his lips, "I meant... cool" he turned back to the menu.

"The ribs are gross here" Kevin advised Van Dyke, also sharing a menu with Angie, "Trust me, just don't go there".

Van Dyke looked up, "So Macy, maybe we should get the 2-for-1 platter; looks interesting, oh and they even do vegetarian options".

"It's fine, I'll just get a salad" Macy replied.

"Coke?" Van Dyke asked.

"Diet" Macy replied again.

The waitress arrived, chewing her bubble gum and tapping her pencil. So cliche. She took the orders and left the quiet table in an uncomfortable awkward silence, apart from Kevin and Angie, who had now gone on to talk about computer games.

Stella and Joe kept exchanging private smiles while Nick kept his eyes on his bowl and Penny lamely attempted to make conversation with him. Macy sat, arms folded, staring ahead, bored. Van Dyke idly tapped his fingers against the table, humming every ounce in a while.

"So Macy, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie with me next weekend?" Van Dyke broke the silence.

Macy looked up and smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess".

Van Dyke seemed happy with this meek answer and grinned.

Nick's anger was rising, his blood boiling. Penny, sensing his obvious struggle to stay calm, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Look Nicky! Some photographer's taking memorabilia pictures!" Penny pulled him towards the man, handed him some money and stood beside Nick. He stood, mute, and depressed while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him into him and planted a kiss on his cheek as the camera clicked away.

Macy's looked up, the pain slowly biting back at her. Then something worse happened. Nick wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Actually smiled.

"I'm gonna be sick" Macy put her hand to her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Van Dyke placed a hand on her back, frowing in concern.

"Van Dyke, we're leaving" Macy picked up her clutch bag and stood.

"Mace, you haven't even ate yet!" Stella said, eyes wide.

"I can't stay here, Stella" Macy stressed every word, "Look, I'll see you guys at the dance" she gave Kevin and Angie a slight smile and followed after Van Dyke.

Nick's eyes trailed to see Macy walk to the door with Van Dyke and he froze. Where were they going? What were they going to do? The thought sickened him to his gut and for a moment he was lost in that pain.

"Thank you!" Penny took the snap-shots from the photographer and went to show Nick, "Look, Nicky, how cute are we together?".

Penny's ramblings were lost on Nick and all he could stare at was Macy and Van Dyke, driving away in his car.

*****

Macy rubbed her temples, sighing.

"Are you feeling better?" Van Dyke looked over, turning right in his car.

"Not really" Macy batted herself with her clutch.

"Are you wanting to go to the dance?" Van Dyke checked his watch, "It'll have just started".

"Yeah, I suppose so" Macy replied.

The rest of the ride was silence and the distant echo of Macy's furiously over-beating heart.

*****

Macy took Van Dyke's arm and walked towards the school entrance. The outside was decorated with banners and all sorts and for a second she could appreciate it's beauty but then the pain of her broken heart was too much too bear and she found tears welling up again. Macy silently scolded herself and tried to reject those tears again.

Van Dyke looked down at her and smiled, oblivious to her pain. They walked into the school entrance, unaware of a young Latina woman watching them, puffing intently on her cigarette.

*****

"Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight?" Joe asked Stella as he helped her out of the car.

Stella blushed, smiling back at him, "No, but thank you".

They walked towards the school entrance, followed by Kevin and Angie. Nick closed the door after Penny and began to walk on, not even bothering to wait for her. Penny glanced over and noticed a Latina women leaning against the side of the wall. She walked past her, into the themed school.

"Nick, I'm just gonnah pop to the ladie's room for a sec" Penny smiled innocently.

"Uh sure" Nick looked at her curiously then nodded, "I'll be in the hall" he walked on after the rest of the group.

Penny smiled and watched him until he was out of sight then walked straight back out of the school, striding towards the Latina woman.

Penny smiled, "Chachi, you came!" she leaned in for a hug.

Chachi leaned in, hugging her back, "Of course, Pens! When I got your call, all upset, how could I not? So where is this bitch?".

Penny glanced back, "She's inside, I didn't wanna have to do this but she's pyscho, I'm telling you, she threatened me with a broken bottle of glass, telling me to stay away from Nick".

"Nick?" Chachi frowned.

"My boyfriend" Penny replied, "Macy's always had this crazy fantasy that Nick was her boyfriend but this is getting beyond a joke".

"So, you want me to hook her up?" Chachi's voice turned angry, "Cause I will hook her up if I need to".

Penny folded her arms, "Yeah, I definitely think we need to hook her up... Like scare her or something, not anything bad obviously but just... Something to scare her".

Chachi smirked and pulled out a card from her back pocket, "He's your guy".

"Thank you" Penny tried to conceal her excitement, "This is exactly what I need".

"Good luck, Penelope" Chachi smiled before turning and walking away.

Penny watched her go out of sight then pulled out her phone. She dialled the number on the card and waited, "Hi Carlos? This is Penny, Chachi's friend... Yeah... Yeah, I need a favour... No, let's go full out, this one's not easily scared... Yeah, I'll make sure she gets into the right car, no it's a friend's car but I just want to get her... Yes, the car is a...".

*****

Nick sat glumly at one of the tables at the back of the room, frowning deep in thought. Macy and Van Dyke were by the food table and Macy was looking as bored as Nick was. Van Dyke was off in one of his rambles as Macy sighed again, downing her cola. This was ridiculous, he was supposed to be making Macy jealous with Penny but where the heck was she?

Nick glanced out to the dance floor and saw Kevin and Angie, dancing in their own weird and wacky way while Stella and Joe were slow-dancing. This only made him more angrier but then Penny caught his view and he jumped up to meet her.

"Let's dance" Nick took his hand and pulled her back out into the dance floor.

Penny smirked while she wrapped herself around Nick and bit her lip, swaying slowly with him in time to the music.

Macy felt her heart muscles contract as she saw Nick and Penny, interwined, dancing. She put down her drink and glanced up to a rambling Van Dyke.

"Ask me to dance" Macy blurted out, interrupting him.

Van Dyke looked surprised but never-the-less handed her his hand and smiled, "Macy, will you dance with me?".

Macy took his hand and he led her to the dancefloor. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him like he did her and they began to sway swiftly to the romantic music playing loudly.

Her eyes clocked onto Nick's and for a moment, the barrier fell through and they weren both just staring at each other. But then their respective partners would move and the lines would blur. It wasn't just them. Not anymore.

All of a sudden, Van Dyke bent in and caught Macy's lips, catching her off guard.

Nick froze, his arms went slack. He just stood there, watching them. Penny spun around to catch his gaze and felt her blood boil.

"Leave them, Nicky" Penny tried to latch herself back onto them, "She's not worth it, _I'm_ here".

Nick ignored her, tears at the surface of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Nicky!" Penny cried.

"My name is _Nick_" Nick growled, turning around. He clocked the door and stormed straight for it, his heart bleeding dry with every step he took.

"Nick" Penny whispered, her own tears falling from her eyes.

Macy pushed Van Dyke away, placing a hand to her head.

"What?" Van Dyke looked worried, "Too much? Are we going too fast--".

"I don't like you that way" Macy said quietly, "I'm sorry, but I don't" she grabbed her bag from the table and fled after Nick, silent tears pouring from her heart.

Van Dyke glanced over and caught the sight of a sobbing Penny. In an instant, he was by her side and taking her in his arms.

*****

"Nick!" Macy ran after him, catching him just at the school entrance.

"What?" Nick spun around, his voice breaking.

Macy shook her head, "I didn't kiss him, I didn't kiss him, I was in shock, I pushed him off!".

Nick closed his eyes in pain; not wanting to relive the horrible memory, "It doesn't change the fact that you still came here with him!".

Macy's eyes widened, "You're here with Penny!".

"What was I supposed to say?!" Nick shouted, striding towards her, "She tells me you've accepted Van Dyke's offer and you and him are talking and I was just... I said yes, okay?!".

"I didn't accept his offer until I found out you accepted her offer!" Macy screamed back, "What was _I_ supposed to think?! I only broke up with you to keep your job and life safe, I only did that to make sure no one would find out and you wouldn't be ruined! Then on the same day, you just so publicably go out with _her_?!".

Nick frowned, "Wait, _what_?".

"What?" Macy frowned back.

"You didn't read my note and ignore it anyway to come here with Van Dyke?" Nick's head was spinning with confusion.

"What?" Macy repeated, "What note? What are you talking about?".

Nick stared at her, more tears falling out, "I'm sorry".

"Why?" Macy stepped closer to him, their bodies only inches apart, "What are you sorry about? It's my fault, I broke up with you...".

"All I do is bring you trouble and misery, Mace" Nick's voice was breaking, "You were right to break up with me, we wouldn't have worked out".

Macy's clutch bag dropped from her fingers in shock and a white envelope slipped out.

"Don't, Nick" Macy whispered, "Don't do this".

Nick shook his head, "No... You were right, you'd never get to live a normal life... And I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you becuase of me".

Macy's tears kept falling, "No, it was just a misunderstanding, okay? I thought... I thought you liked her more than me".

"Never" Nick muttered, "Not even close".

"And we'll go public, we'll handle it" Macy stepped closer to him but he stepped away.

"Nick" Macy shook her head.

"I love you, Mace" Nick whispered so quietly Macy almost couldn't hear it. He turned and walked away from her.

Macy's lips parted in shock and she shook her head. She bent down to pick up her bag, frowning at the white envelope. It had her name on it and it was Nick's handwriting.

Macy ripped open the envelope and fumbled to get the letter out. Opening it up, her heart began to break even more. The letter read;

_Dear Macy_

_All my life I've fell too hard too fast, thinking I had found actual love, but this time, with you, I didn't have to think about it, I just knew. I get my life isn't normal and nothing is ever going to be perfect but I just have one thing to say:_

_**Baby if I've got you**_

_**I don't need a parachute**_

_**You're gonnah catch me**_

_**You're gonnah catch if I fall**_

_I will catch you Macy, I promise._

_Always and forever,_

_Nick._

Macy's tears poured onto the letter and she scrambled up her bag to run after him.

Maybe she could still catch him before he left.

*****

Nick angrily wiped his tears away before storming towards his car, fumbling for his keys in his pocket. He crossed the road, into the school parking lot and took a deep breath. Maybe he should go back. But he meant everything he said. He would ruin her life, he would ruin her normalacy. Nick shook his head and went to open his car door.

"Nick!".

Nick spun around to see Macy running towards him. He sighed and jumped into his car, closing the door.

"Nick!" Macy was almost there.

Macy was suddenly aware of Penny behind her. She was also screaming for Nick. She was about to turn around and slap the bitch but something suddenly felt wrong.

Her heart felt wrong.

She looked up towards Nick as he put his seat-belt on and put his key into the engine.

Macy's heart bet furiously. Something was going to go wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

"**Nick**!".

All of a sudden, Macy and Penny were both flung off the ground and onto the pavement. Macy struggled to get up as her eyes took in the burning jeep in front of her.

_No._

"Nick!" Macy ran towards the jeep, as far as she could get before the flames got too hot for her to handle.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He got it wrong! I told him Van Dyke's car! I told him Van Dyke's car!" Penny screamed, "It was supposed to be you in there! You should be in there! You should be in Van Dyke's car!".

Macy spun around, her blood going cold, tears just spilling freely out of her eyes.

"Oh my god" Macy turned back towards the jeep, "Nick! Nick! Nick!" the next thing she knew arms wrapped around her body and dragged her away from the burning jeep. From Nick.

"No!" Macy struggled against Van Dyke, "Let me go! I have to save him!".

Van Dyke dragged her back to where Penny was lying on the ground, sobbing.

Before she knew it, a crowd was gathering outside; they must of heard the explosion.

"Macy?!" Stella cried, "What's wrong?! Where's Nick?!".

Macy slumped onto the ground and buried her head in it, shaking hysterically.

Stella looked up to the burning jeep and realisation dawned on her. Joe was already there as well.

"Nick!" Joe went to go run but Stella grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Joe!" Stella shouted, "He won't be..." she choked on her words. She looked over. Kevin's head was buried into Angie's neck, sobbing with everything he had while Joe just stared numbly ahead.

The crowd gathered were crying as well, some in shock, some panicking.

Macy could faintly hear Van Dyke on the phone in the background but something else pulsed through her veins. She raised her head, her eyes like slits.

"You did this" Macy hissed and almost everyone went silent to hear.

"You killed him" Macy jumped up and tackled Penny, punching her, "You did this!".

In a second, she was pulled off by two strangers and she pushed herself off of them and slumped onto the ground again. Her tears consumed her until she fell against the bench and wept silently.

Macy's eyes travelled up where the line of thick black smoke was circuling the sky while the distant sound of bells and horns could be heard.

She imagined that's what her heart would look like.

Thick and black and poison.

* * *

**A/N: heeey! okay so very dramatic chap and I hope I pulled off! So only got another one left, Epilogue and then finished:(! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you really convinced me to get this one out in time!**

**thoughts:)?**

**x**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

*****

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep**_

_**I am not there, I do not sleep**_

The tense atmosphere poisoned the cool crisp winter air and the nature around it. The fresh frozen grass, the iced trees, the people.

_**I am a thousand winds that blow, **_

_**I am the diamond glint on snow**_

Everything seemed so final. The gravel moved roughly against the tires of the cars and the footsteps that followed were barely a distant echo.

_**I am the sunlight on ripened grain,**_

_**I am the gentle autumn rain**_

The tombstones littered the ground like a junk yard, each one no more painful than the next.

_**When you wake in the morning hush,**_

_**I am the swift, uplifting rush**_

Every new flower, every old flower represented the soul that was no more.

_**Of quiet birds in circling flight,**_

_**I am the soft starlight at night**_

The crowd had gathered; this was to be expected. He was very popular, very loved.

**_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_**

The ground in the hole that was meant for him seemed too dark and dense. That was not his life.

**_I am not there, I do not sleep,_**

His most beloved people stood centre front before the hole in the ground.

**_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_**

It was time to say goodbye.

**_I am not there, I did not die._**

*****

Stella brushed her tears away, glancing up at Joe's own reddened eyes. She smiled softly and reached up to wipe his tears away and leaned in to place a slight kiss on his cheek. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, embracing her comfortable touch.

Kevin was behind them, walking hand in hand with Angie. He turned behind and offered Macy a quaint smile; not that it would be of any comfort. He snaked his arm around Angie's waist and she did the same. Her own tears had yet to dry like his and he reached down to plant a kiss on her head.

Macy wrapped her arms around herself painfully, taking one last look at the grave that was getting filled up with earth. She wiped her tears away, again, for the hundreth time that day and sighed. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her body and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Mace" Nick whispered into her ear, "It's okay, everything's gonnah be okay".

Macy smiled against his neck, loving the smell of his shampoo, "You don't think I'm stupid and lame for crying over a dog?".

Nick chuckled, "No of course not, that's why I love you, silly... Tommy was... He was special".

Macy kissed his neck and glanced up, staring at the scar that ran from behind his ear down to his neck. She bit her lip, like she always did when she clocked the scar.

"Macy" Nick drew her eyes away from it, "Stop it, I know what you're thinking, it's not your fault, it's not your fault, okay? You couldn't have stopped her, okay? She... She couldn't be stopped but she isn't coming back, okay? She's locked up and she's never getting out".

"It should have been me in that jeep, Nick" Macy whispered.

"No, stop it" Nick growled, "Don't say things like that, I couldn't live without you if anything happened, do you understand me?".

Macy sighed and nodded slowly, "I love you too".

"Guys, c'mon!" Joe called after them, getting into his car.

"Can we go for food, guys? I'm starving!" Kevin muttered.

"I say chinese!" Stella smiled.

"I think I hear the sound of pizza calling my name actually" Kevin grinned back.

Nick and Macy got in the back seat and closed the doors. Joe started the car and began to drive off.

Nick wrapped his arm around Macy who replied to his embrace, content with their closeness.

"Y'know Mace?" Stella said, putting on lipgloss, "It's gonna be 2 years tomorrow since you were struck by lightning".

"I know" Macy replied, "I never forget" she smiled softly at the pun.

Nick interwined his fingers with hers and sighed.

"So, Chinese or Pizza?" Angie spoke up, "My stomach is so hungry!".

Macy leaned back into Nick, content to listening to the gang's arguings of where to eat. This was it. Everything was finally starting to be okay again.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Heeey! last chapter, so excited to get this finished, lemme know your thoughts:)? And I know it's quite unrealistic to have someone in a car accident and only have one scar but hey, I figured I might have people with pitch forks after me if I a) killed Nick off or b) disfigured his pretty little face and we wouldn't want that so yeah, one visible badass scar on his neck and several... elsewhere;).**

**Credit where credit's due; the poem is Mary Frye's _Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep, _just amazing!**

**Also I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and hopefully will review, you guys are the inspiration, truly(L)! And a big shoutout to _PhoebeKay_ and _csiawsomeJONASlover_ who has reviewed nearly every single chapter, thank you, it made me go on when I was about to give up!**

**-ciao amigos:)**

**x**


End file.
